


Una Daga de la Mente - A Dagger of the Mind

by merrick_ds



Series: The Witching hour - En español [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Después de terminar con la investigación en Edimburgo, Magnus comienza a tener pesadillas sobre los infames asesinatos del Destripador ocurridos en Whitechapel durante 1888. Él y Alec van a Londres para investigar una nueva cadena de asesinatos que podrían estar relacionados…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dagger of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012327) by [webspinner2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2). 



> Segunda parte en la serie The Witching Hour por webspinner2.
> 
> Los eventos ocurren en Londres, siguiendo el viaje de Magnus y Alec por Ediimburgo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_¿O sólo eres una daga de la mente, una falsa creación,_ **

**_procedente de un cerebro oprimido por el calor? – William Shakespeare_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El suave bamboleo del tren arrulló a Alec en un sueño ligero mientras se dirigían a Londres. Sin embargo, Magnus estaba completamente despierto y abstraído mientras observaba el paisaje. El día era oscuro y nublado, igual que su estado de ánimo, suspiró mientras apretaba su abrazo alrededor de Alec, la única fuente de calor y comodidad que podía sentir en este momento.

A Magnus le gustaba vivir en el momento, no se preocupaba por el futuro o agonizaba por el pasado, sin embargo, aquí estaba perdido en los pensamientos de un período de su vida que se había esforzado por olvidar…

 

 

 

_~~ Flashback~~_

_Era finales del verano de 1888, Magnus llevaba viviendo ocho años en Nueva York y se sentía como su hogar. Era una ciudad vibrante, impetuosa, nueva, totalmente envuelta en sí misma. Un flujo constante de clientes encontraba su camino hacia el piso del Gran Brujo y se había hecho una buena vida. Habían pasado años desde que pensó en Londres, pero esta mañana en particular, un mensaje de fuego de Charlotte Branwell trajo una inundación de recuerdos; memorias de Will y Jem, de Tessa e incluso de Camille. Parecía que había transcurrido todo una vida desde aquello, y no estaba seguro de querer volver a esa ciudad embrujada. Pero la nota de Charlotte sonaba urgente, y todavía tenía un punto débil por los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto de Londres. Negando con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, supuso que siempre lo tendría._

_Magnus pasó el resto del día arreglando sus asuntos para poder partir a Londres a la mañana siguiente. No estaba seguro de cuál era ese asunto tan urgente al que Charlotte había aludido, pero esperaba que no lo mantuviera en la ciudad demasiado tiempo. Después de ver salir a su último cliente y terminar de hacer las maletas, todavía se sentía demasiado inquieto para irse a la cama a pesar de que había planeado madrugar. Se cambio para salir de noche, una camisa blanca y corbata, chaleco brocado de seda color crema bajo un abrigo de cola negro y pantalones ajustados. Agarró su sombrero de copa y su bastón antes de salir de su piso para coger un carruaje._

_Poco después, llegó al Haymarket; una de los salones de baile más famosos en el Tenderloin, la zona de Nueva York que contaba con el mayor número de burdeles, tabernas y salones de baile para entretenimiento de todos los gustos. El Haymarket era un edificio grande y brillantemente iluminado, Magnus podía oír a la banda tocar y ver la multitud que iba y venía en varios estados de intoxicación. Amaba la vida de este lugar; la música, el baile, el juego. Una vez dentro, se dirigió al bar y pidió una copa, mientras se movía a una mesa vacía, vio a varios Subterráneos entre la multitud en la pista de baile y sonrió._

_De repente, su mirada fue capturada por un muchacho joven, mundano, tal vez de dieciocho años, guapo, con brillantes ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Magnus estaba cautivado, pero recordó que se iba a Londres por la mañana, entonces suspiró y le dio la espalda. Dos horas y una botella de whisky más tarde, Magnus salió del Haymarket y regresó a su piso, para un muy necesario descanso._

_Temprano por la mañana abrió un portal al Instituto, llegando a la 1:00 pm hora de Londres; Charlotte Branwell abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar, ella era una mujer pequeña, con el abundante cabello castaño recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza; brillantes ojos marrones en un gesto astuto le pasaron revista mientras entraba_

_-“No has cambiado ni un poco”- dijo dándole un cálido abrazo- “¡Vamos, tomemos una taza de té y pongámonos al día”_

_Entraron en una cómoda y ligeramente desordenada sala donde Magnus vio al marido de Charlotte, Henry, jugando con un niño de unos siete años. El chico tenía el mismo cabello color del jengibre que su padre y los ojos oscuros de su madre. Henry Branwell, confinado ahora a una silla de ruedas, saludó a Magnus con un gesto de asentimiento, mientras una cálida sonrisa se extendía por su amable rostro- “¡Magnus es bueno verte!”- dijo moviendo cuidadosamente su silla lo bastante cerca para estrechar la mano del brujo con un firme apretón de manos._

_Charlotte los condujo a un área de asientos frente a la cual ya se había colocado un elaborado servicio de té. Mientras pasaba unos sofisticados sándwiches pequeños y servía el té, Charlotte le preguntó a Magnus sobre Nueva York y su vida allí. La conversación continuó con temas ligeros, sólo viejos amigos poniéndose al día después de una larga separación, sin ninguna mención a la razón apremiante para su visita._

_-“Iglesia está bien”- dijo Magnus a Charlotte y Henry, refiriéndose al gato que había vivido en el Instituto de Londres- “Con la excepción de que asusta a mis clientes. Se está quedando en el Instituto de Nueva York mientras estoy fuera. Nadie más fue lo bastante valiente para cuidarlo”_

_Henry, inventor empedernido, le dijo a Magnus que estaba perfeccionando su sensor de demonios, un dispositivo con el que había estado batallando desde que Magnus lo conoció._

_-“¡Me encantaría verlo!”- exclamó Magnus. Siempre había estado fascinado con Henry, él era diferente a cualquier cazador de sombras que hubiera conocido; su brillante mente viva con todo tipo de maravillosas ideas y nuevas invenciones._

_Por fin, terminado el té, Charlotte miró a Magnus con remordimiento en sus preocupados ojos- “Supongo que no tiene sentido postergar más esto”- dijo- “Retirémonos a mi oficina”_

_Magnus se levantó para seguirla mientras Henry volvía a jugar con su hijo. Por alguna razón, pensó que Henry tenía la mejor parte en este trato. Charlotte no dijo nada mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Parecía perdida en pensamientos de naturaleza muy sombría, y Magnus se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué podía ser tan grave como para necesitar traerlo desde Nueva York._

_Una vez que se instalaron en su oficina, con la puerta firmemente cerrada, Charlotte fue directo al grano- “Supongo que no has oído hablar de dos asesinatos recientes en Whitechapel”_

_Lo que sea que Magnus estaba esperando, no era eso. Asesinatos en uno de los distritos más pobres del East End de Londres ni siquiera era de interés periodístico. La sobrepoblación, la pobreza, la delincuencia y la violencia eran algo natural. Charlotte debió de notar la mirada sorprendida en su rostro porque continuó rápidamente._

_-“Sé lo que estás pensando, no hay nada inusual en la violencia en el East End, pero estos asesinatos son diferentes y me temo que podría estar implicado un demonio. Tessa y Will están en Gales esperando otro bebé y estoy terriblemente corta de personal en el Instituto. Tengo un amigo, un Ifrit que trabaja para Scotland Yard, él fue capaz de proporcionarme los detalles de estos dos asesinatos. Si este es el trabajo de un demonio, entonces tenemos que involucrarnos y cuanto antes mejor. Los periódicos se han dado cuenta de la naturaleza sensacionalista de estos crímenes y están provocando gran agitación”_

_Magnus abrió el expediente que le entregó. Se necesitaba mucho para sorprender al brujo que había visto una gran cantidad de crueldad y muerte en su larga vida, pero esto lo consiguió. La primera víctima era una prostituta llamada Polly Nichols, había sido encontrada el 31 de agosto a las 3:45 am en Buck's Row, una parte muy mala del East End en Whitechapel Road. Su garganta había sido cortada de oreja a oreja casi decapitándola, una larga incisión abría su abdomen exponiendo sus órganos internos. Polly tenía 42 años, medía 1.59 de alto y era regordeta, con un rostro simple. Era alcohólica, se ganaba una vida escasa y precaria vendiéndose a sí misma. El dinero que hacía se le iba en la bebida y una cama en una de las muchas miserables pensiones sobrepobladas que protegían a los pobres a ocho peniques por noche._

_La segunda víctima, Annie Chapman era una prostituta de 47 años. Al igual que Polly, era una alcohólica que se ganaba la vida en la calle. Cuando tenía dinero, vivía en una pensión de Spitalfields en Dorset Street. Annie tenía 1.52 de altura, el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos azules. Fue encontrada muerta a las 5:55 am el 8 de septiembre en el patio de una casa de alojamiento en el 29 de la calle Hanbury. Su garganta había sido cortada tan profundamente que casi había sido decapitada, y su abdomen estaba abierto. Los intestinos habían sido retirados y arrojados sobre su hombro izquierdo; el asesino se había llevado su útero._

_Magnus levantó la vista cuando terminó de leer los horribles informes- “Me gustaría decir que este es el trabajo de un mundano demente, y puede que lo sea, pero también podría ser el de un demonio Reaper”- dijo Magnus con un estremecimiento._

_-“¿Un demonio Reaper?”- preguntó Charlotte._

_-“Son muy raros y al igual que los perros del infierno, son siervos especiales de Lucifer. El Reaper puede tomar forma humana; es inmensamente fuerte tanto en términos de fuerza física como en magia. Es el asesino de Lucifer y su sed de sangre es insuperable. Se necesitaría de un brujo poderoso para convocar a un Reaper y a un brujo igualmente poderoso para enviarlo de vuelta al infierno”- respondió Magnus- “Tendría que ver a las víctimas para estar seguro y supongo que ambas ya han sido enterradas”- agregó._

_-“Me temo que sí”- dijo Charlotte._

_-“Me quedaré en Londres por un tiempo, que tu amigo de Scotland Yard me contacte si ocurre otro asesinato, me quedaré en Claridges”- cuando Magnus se levantó para marcharse, tomó la mano de Charlotte- “Créeme que los demonios Reaper son muy difíciles y peligrosos de convocar, incluso yo lo pensaría dos veces; es mucho más probable que esto sea obra de un loco muy inteligente”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

El tren apenas estaba entrando a la estación de Paddington cuando Alec despertó- “Eso fue rápido”- dijo aún sonando un poco aturdido. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, los brazos de Magnus se apretaron a su alrededor y sintió un beso suave en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-“Bienvenido de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos”- murmuró Magnus.

Alec se apartó para poder volverse hacia él y besarlo como era debido, con las manos sujetando el rostro del brujo delicadamente. Cuando terminó el beso, Alec lo miró con atención y frunció el ceño- “¿Estás bien?” -preguntó en voz baja.

-“Estoy bien”- respondió Magnus, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aunque sabía que eso no engañaría a Alec. Estaba comenzando a pensar que todo este viaje sólo era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, todo provocado por una vieja pesadilla. No había razón para creer que los acontecimientos de 1888 estuvieran a punto de repetirse. Por Dios, habían pasado más de cien años. Simplemente pasaría unos días en Londres con Alec y luego volverían a Nueva York. Le dio a Alec un casto beso en los labios y una cálida sonrisa, real esta vez- “Vamos, recojamos nuestras maletas y tomemos un taxi al hotel”

-“¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?”- preguntó Alec, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

-“ _Claridges_ ”- respondió Magnus mientras él y Alec salían del tren.

Llegaron al hotel a las 6:00 pm. Alec se sentía completamente desaliñado con sus deslavados vaqueros negros y su suéter azul oscuro, mientras caminaban por el elaborado vestíbulo con sus pisos de mármol en blanco y negro, techos altísimos y complicadas yeserías. Su habitación estaba decorada con tonos sutiles de gris y marrón, una cama tamaño king dominaba el espacio y había una botella de champán enfriándose junto a dos sillones de respaldo alto cerca de la ventana.

-“Tenemos reservaciones para cenar en restaurante a las 9:00 pm”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el corcho y servía dos copas de champán. Alec se ruborizó al ver a los ojos de Magnus subir y bajar por su cuerpo cerrando la distancia entre ellos. No importaba cuántas veces hubieran hecho esto antes, Magnus todavía era capaz de traer ese hermoso rubor al rostro de Alec, y encender una idéntica mirada de deseo en sus ojos. El amor que compartían se había profundizado con el tiempo, mejorado por las experiencias compartidas y la profunda confianza que cada uno tenía en el otro.

-“ _Sayang_ ”- murmuró Magnus colocando su copa sobre una mesa cercana y tomando a Alec en sus brazos. Los dulces y castos besos pronto se volvieron apasionados, mientras Magnus los guiaba a la cama. El brujo suavemente posó a su amante sobre el edredón de plumas, contento de tener el tiempo suficiente antes de la cena para satisfacer sus necesidades.

 

 

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

 

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Alec estaba tendido en la cama esperando a que Magnus terminara de vestirse, se sintió aliviado ya que al parecer lo que había estado molestando a su novio se había disipado desde su llegada al hotel. Alec ya estaba listo para la cena, vestido en un par de vaqueros negros, una camiseta color gris carbón y una chaqueta negra. En su muñeca, llevaba una muñequera de cuero con runas talladas, un regalo de Magnus.

El brujo salió del baño vestido con pantalones de cuero color púrpura, camisa dorada y chaleco brocado color púrpura con dorado. Su cabello estilizado como siempre, y una reluciente sombra de ojos acentuaba sus ojos verde-dorado.

-“Te ves increíble!”- dijo Alec levantándose de la cama y rodeando a Magnus con sus brazos.

-“Tú también, guapo”- respondió Magnus mientras empezaba a salpicar con besos la mandíbula y el cuello de Alec.

-“Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o llegaremos tarde”-  rio Alec mientras se apartaba.

Se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde estaba situado el restaurante, que estaba conformado por una habitación grande y elegante, techos altos y candelabros elaborados. El maestro de sala los acompañó a una mesa para dos, situada en una alcoba aislada.

Disfrutando de una cena tranquila, Magnus y Alec se perdieron en el momento, sin poder recordar haber sido más felices. Platicaban y reían, mientras Magnus sujetaba la mano de Alec sobre la mesa. Cuando la cena terminó, él les ordenó dos cócteles de champán, se levantó y se acercó a la silla de Alec, hincándose sobre una rodilla.

-“¿Alexander Gideon Lightwood te casarías conmigo?”

Alec se veía sorprendido, sonrojado, pero sus ojos azules contaban la verdad de su amor por el hombre frente a él y dijo- “¡Por Dios Magnus, sí!

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Magnus se levantó cuando Alec se puso de pie para poder besarle correctamente, y se abrazaron como si nunca fueran a soltarse. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, Magnus bebió su copa de champán y le dijo- “¡Mañana iremos a buscar unos anillos, y cuando volvamos a casa empezaremos a planear nuestra boda perfecta!”

Alec sonrió, sólo podía imaginarse la planificación que requeriría ese evento. A Magnus le encantaba organizar fiestas y, a pesar de que él prefería actividades más tranquilas, nunca pensaría en negarle a Magnus cualquier tipo de boda que quisiera. Alec se preguntó si era la propuesta el pendiente que había estado preocupando al brujo desde que dejaron Edimburgo. Seguramente Magnus sabía que él nunca lo rechazaría, aun así, el Cazador de Sombras estaba contento de ver a su amante tan relajado y feliz. Pensando en ello, él tampoco había estado tan feliz en toda su vida

Cuando la puerta de su habitación de hotel se cerró, Alec se encontró empujado e inmovilizado contra ella por Magnus. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la delgada cintura de Magnus acercándolo aún más; sus besos eran necesitados, desesperados y apasionados. Magnus lo llevó a la cama donde continuaron sus actividades hasta que ambos estuvieron saciados y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro…

 

 

_Pasaban de la 1:00 am y estaba caminando por una calle poco iluminada de Londres, Dorset Street. La oscuridad impenetrable de las estrechas callejuelas y los espacios entre las luces de gas parecían amenazantes. Pasó junto a un borracho desconocido que tropezaba por la acera después de una ruidosa noche en el bar. Se le propuso una **desafortunada** , como eran llamadas las prostitutas en la sociedad educada; una mujer desgastada y cansada, cuya necesidad por el alcohol la empujaba a las calles a pesar del peligro. Le arrojó unas monedas y siguió de largo. La brisa fría estaba acre por los desechos y la suciedad, pero era el extraño tufo característico de un demonio lo que hacía que siguiera adelante._

_Se estremeció a pesar del largo abrigo negro de invierno con una esclavina colgada en el cuello. Sólo las puntas de su camisa blanca de cuello alto se veían por encima de éste. Sus manos estaban envueltas en guantes grises, hechos a medida y, como siempre, llevaba su bastón de ébano favorito, que en la parte superior tenía una cabeza de gato tallada en oro. Por fin, llegó a la oscura y estrecha entrada de Miller’s Court y se detuvo. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, estaba aquí…_

_Avanzó lentamente hacia Court,_

 

 

Magnus se despertó con un sobresalto y se sentó abruptamente, tratando de controlar su respiración y detener el temblor que amenazaba con romperlo en pedazos. No significaba nada, sólo era otra pesadilla, se dijo enojado. Sin embargo, estaría muy contento de regresar a Nueva York y alejarse de esos recuerdos. No tenía sentido intentar volver a dormirse, podía ver la luz proveniente de una abertura en las cortinas indicando que ya era por la mañana temprano. Miró hacia donde Alec seguía dormido pacíficamente y sonrió, se iba a vestir e ir por un café antes de despertar a su _prometido_.

Poco después estaba vestido y en la calle, sintiéndose algo recuperado de su pesadilla. Encontró un café cerca del hotel y pidió un latte de moka para él y un café negro con azúcar para Alec. Caminando de regreso al hotel, Magnus se detuvo para comprar el periódico de la mañana el cual dobló bajo su brazo para que todavía pudiera maniobrar los cafés.

Entró silencioso en la habitación, Alec todavía estaba durmiendo, y Magnus sonrió mientras pensaba en su reciente compromiso; su hermoso cazador de ojos azules, era su mundo, su todo. Puso el café negro sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó en una de los sillones junto a la ventana antes de abrir el periódico. El sudor se reunió en su frente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un grito de, ‘¡Dios mío, no!’, escapo de sus labios mientras leía los titulares:

 

 

**¡EL DESTRIPADOR REGRESA!**

**¡JOVEN ENCONTRADA CON LA GARGANTA CORTADA EN LA BUCK’S RAW!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court Miller – A mediados del siglo XIX, un hombre llamado John Miller construyó algunos edificios en los jardines de sus propiedades al lado norte de Dorset Street. Esta pequeña área, a la cual se accedía por un pasillo entre la 26 y 27, se conocía como Miller's Court. En el No 13 de Miller's Court residió y fue asesinada Mary Jane Kelly, ese fue el último asesinato de Jack el Destripador
> 
> Buck's Row – Ahora llamada Durward Street, fue escenario de lo que generalmente se acepta como el primer asesinato cometido por Jack el Destripador (Mary Ann Nichols 'Polly'). Buck's Row es una pequeña vía que conduce en dirección Este a Oeste en la sección oriental de Whitechapel, no muy lejos de Bethnal Green.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El grito de Magnus despertó a Alec, quien salió disparado de la cama - “Magnus, ¿qué pasa?”- dijo mientras envolvía con sus brazos al brujo.

Magnus sólo sacudió la cabeza incapaz de encontrar las palabras para responderle. La mirada angustiada en sus ojos no hacía nada para calmar la ansiedad de Alec, así que lo guio de vuelta al sillón, y le entregó su café aún caliente, antes de arrodillarse frente a él y apartar con suavidad el cabello de sus ojos.

Tomando una trémula respiración, Magnus le mostró el periódico, pero antes de que Alec pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, dijo- “Sólo dame unos minutos para recuperarme y entonces hablaremos”

Alec se vistió apresurado antes de llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que les llevaran el desayuno a su suite. No pensaba que Magnus tuviera ánimos para salir en ese momento. Una vez que llegaron los alimentos y estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Alec preguntó- “Entonces, ¿de que se trata todo esto en realidad? Y por favor no me digas que estás bien”

Magnus vaciló como si tratara de decidir por dónde empezar- “Recuerdas que te conté que había investigado algunos asesinatos en Londres, a finales de 1800; bueno, no fueron cualquier asesinato, sino los cometidos por el Destripador”

-“¿Como en Jack el Destripador?”- preguntó Alec un poco sorprendido- “¿El tipo que mató a cinco prostitutas en Whitechapel y nunca fue capturado?”

-“Sí como en Jack el Destripador”- respondió Magnus en voz baja- “Me llamó Charlotte Branwell, la entonces Jefa del Instituto de Londres, después del segundo asesinato. Quería estar segura de que esos asesinatos no estuvieran relacionados con demonios”

-“¡Relacionados con demonios!”- Alec miró a Magnus con expresión interrogante- “¿Es por eso que nunca fue capturado?”

-“Sí, y no”- dijo Magnus- “Era un demonio y lo atrapé justo después de su quinto asesinato. Lo envié de vuelta al infierno donde pertenecía…”- Magnus se quedó con el ceño fruncido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-“Bueno, si te deshiciste de él, es algo bueno, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Alec, intentando comprender el estado de ánimo de Magnus.

-“¿Qué? Oh, uhm”- tartamudeó Magnus enfocándose de nuevo en la discusión- “Sí, pero nunca descubrí quién lo invocó. Ahora estoy teniendo pesadillas y todo parece estar sucediendo de nuevo”- dijo Magnus haciendo un gesto hacia el periódico desechado y bajando los ojos a la mesa.

Alec alargó la mano para tomar la del brujo, tranquilizándolo- “Magnus, estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y no hay prueba de que este último asesinato sea igual que los otros. Lo comprobaremos, y si hay algo demoníaco involucrado, nos encargaremos”

Magnus levantó la mirada bruscamente ante las palabras de Alec- “¡No! Alec, quiero que vuelvas a Nueva York”

-“Magnus”- dijo Alec, había un rastro de irritación y diversión en su voz- “Déjame ver si entiendo, potencialmente vas a perseguir a un demonio, pero tu prometido, un cazador de demonios, va a volver a casa en Nueva York mientras lo haces. ¿Qué está mal en esta imagen?”

-“Alec, por favor…”

-“Magnus ni siquiera vayas por allí. No te voy a dejar aquí solo y eso es definitivo. Además, después de mi experiencia en Edimburgo, estoy más que dispuesto a ser el Dr. Watson de tu Sherlock Holmes”

Magnus sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de alegría por las palabras de su prometido, y a pesar de su preocupación por la seguridad de Alexander, tuvo que admitir que estaba agradecido de no tener que enfrentar esto solo.

-“Ahora, cuéntame más sobre este demonio”- dijo Alec sonriendo alentador.

-“Fue un demonio Reaper, a veces también llamado Asesino de Lucifer, son muy raros y se necesita un brujo muy poderoso para invocarlos y atarlos a su voluntad. El Reaper puede tomar forma humana y es implacable una vez que se le ha dado una tarea. Sienten un placer extraordinario por matar y mutilar”

-“Creo que pueden infundir una tremenda sensación de terror en cualquiera que se acerque a ellos, y su sed de sangre no tiene parangón en el mundo de los demonios”- dijo Alec en voz baja.

-“Veo que tus estudios sobre demonios han sido muy minuciosos”- dijo Magnus con una débil sonrisa- “Una vez que se invoca a un Reaper, es muy difícil deshacerte de él, incluso para el brujo que estuvo lo bastante loco para convocarlos en primer lugar. La razón por la que son tan difíciles de manejar es que, de hecho, son sirvientes del mismo Lucifer y destinados únicamente para su uso” agregó Magnus, incapaz de reprimir un estremecimiento.

-“¿Quién sospechaste que habría convocado al Reaper?”- preguntó Alec.

-“En ese tiempo, había varios brujos en Londres que creí tenían el poder para hacerlo, pero no pude encontrar ninguna evidencia para ligar a ninguno de ellos con los asesinatos. Augustus Blackwell, un hombre puritano, prejuicioso, que pensaba en las prostitutas como alimañas que debían ser erradicadas, él era uno; Nicholas LaFay, asistente del Gran Brujo de Londres, tenía la predominante actitud victoriana hacia las prostitutas, aunque creo que sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos más hacia las _acompañantes_ del West End y alimentada por los celos; y, por último, aunque era el más improbable de todos, el propio Gran Brujo, Emeris Westfalin. Ciertamente era bastante poderoso, pero era lo único que le convertía en un probable sospechoso”

-“Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ver si alguno de ellos sigue en Londres y merece una segunda mirada”- dijo Alec.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza- “De todos modos, tengo que contactar al Gran Brujo. Le enviaré un mensaje de fuego. Entonces ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de este lío por un rato? Todavía necesito encontrarle un anillo a mi prometido”- dijo con la primera sonrisa genuina que Alec le había visto desde que se levantó esta mañana.

-“Vamos, démonos una ducha y preparémonos para salir”- dijo Alec, tan ansioso como Magnus de concentrarse en otra cosa. Anhelaba desesperadamente quitar esa atormentada mirada del rostro de su amante.

Después de una agradable ducha que comprendió tanto besar y acariciar como una limpieza, los dos estaban listos para salir del hotel. Cogieron uno de los emblemáticos taxis negros de Londres y se dirigieron a Tiffany's en Old Bond Street.

La tienda estaba ubicada en un edificio grande, antiguo y negro. Las elegantes ventanas arqueadas estaban adornadas con pintura dorada, contrastando maravillosamente con el ladrillo oscuro. Magnus no perdió el tiempo y lo guio directo a los anillos de oro blanco y platino, a pesar de las protestas de Alec sobre no necesitar nada demasiado elaborado o caro. Después de mucha discusión, escogieron dos alianzas de oro blanco, la de Alec llevaba incrustada un diamante amarillo, mientras que el de suyo uno azul. En el interior de cada alianza, Magnus grabó con su magia las iniciales de ambos, la fecha de su compromiso y la runa matrimonial de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Salieron de la tienda de la mano y Alec pensó que nunca había sido más feliz, a pesar de su preocupación por el asunto del Reaper. Después de dejar Tiffany's hicieron algunas compras en las tiendas vecinas y se detuvieron para un tardío almuerzo en uno de los muchos restaurantes, antes de tomar un taxi de regreso al hotel. La habitación había sido limpiada y arreglada en su ausencia, había una nueva botella de champán enfriándose sobre la mesa.

-“Perfecto”- ronroneó Magnus mientras le entregaba una copa a Alec y propuso un brindis a su prometido.

Alec extendió el brazo y tomó el rostro de Magnus con su mano libre, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar antes de que llamara su atención a un elegante sobre color crema sobre la mesa, que no había estado allí cuando salieron.

Bajando su copa, Magnus abrió el sobre y leyó la carta adjunta- “Parece que hemos sido invitados a una fiesta en la casa del Gran Brujo esta noche. Habrá una cena tardía y el código de vestimenta es formal”

-“F-formal…”- farfulló Alec.

-“No te preocupes, cariño, yo puedo ocuparme de eso”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginando lo magnífico que Alec luciría de frac- “Además, será una buena oportunidad para descubrir quién está en Londres”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Submundo y su eterna sociedad victoriana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Varias horas más tarde, Alec y Magnus estaban vestidos y listos para ir a la fiesta del Gran Brujo. Magnus había aparecido mágicamente dos fracs para ellos, y Alec de forma deliberada intentaba no pensar de dónde habían salido.

-“Relájate, cariño, tengo una cuenta de donde salieron estos fabulosos trajes”- dijo Magnus saliendo del baño después de haber dado los últimos toques a su cabello y maquillaje. Llevaba un elegante frac negro con cuello de terciopelo sobre una camisa blanca y un chaleco de brocados rojo. Su corbata era roja con una franja diagonal negra y tenía un pañuelo a juego en el bolsillo derecho.

Alec no estaba seguro de que le impresionaba más, Magnus vestido de frac o el hecho de que su prometido parecía capaz de leer su mente- “¡Te ves increíble, Magnus!”- susurró Alec mientras contemplaba el brujo con una vestimenta tan formal.

Sonriendo, Magnus caminó con lentitud alrededor del cazador de sombras examinándolo desde todos los ángulos- “Y tú, lo suficientemente bueno para comerte”- dijo acercándose y mordisqueando su oreja mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del muchacho. Alec llevaba un frac clásico, negro con solapa de raso, un chaleco azul rey que resaltaba sus ojos, y una corbata negra.

-“Si no dejas de hacer eso, nunca saldremos de aquí”- rio Alec y se alejó de Magnus, quien ahora estaba haciendo pucheros. Alec lo tomó de la mano mientras salían por la puerta y se dio cuenta, con un pequeño estremecimiento de placer, que el único anillo que adornaba los dedos del brujo en su mano izquierda era el que proclamaba su compromiso.

El taxi los dejó frente a una gran casa de piedra en el West End de Londres. Las enormes puertas de roble estaban flanqueadas por dos faroles resplandecientes en un pórtico sostenido por redondas columnas de piedra. La entrada principal se encontraba brillantemente iluminada, sirvientes uniformados estaban allí para tomar sus abrigos y conducirlos al gran salón de baile. Alec nunca antes había visto a tantos subterráneos en ropa formal, había vampiros, hombres lobo, brujos. Las mujeres eran un caleidoscopio de colores vibrantes, telas suntuosas y joyas brillantes. Los hombres con subestimada elegancia vistiendo fracs negros de corte perfecto con sólo un toque de color en el chaleco y el pañuelo del bolsillo.

Magnus condujo a Alec hasta un pequeño grupo de brujos, dos hombres y una mujer, que estaba de pie a un costado observando el baile. Cuando se acercaron, uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante y saludó a Magnus con calidez- “¡Magnus, bienvenido, ha pasado tanto tiempo!”- él era guapo, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con elegancia. Transmitía una sensación de poder y confianza que rivalizaba con la de Magnus.

Después de recibir a Magnus, el hombre volvió su atención hacia Alec y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente- “¡Oh, Magnus, él es guapísimo!”- Entonces un leve ceño apareció en su hermoso rostro y añadió- “Un Cazador de Sombras, ¿no es un poco mojigato para tu gusto?”

Magnus sintió a Alec tensarse a su lado y colocó con suavidad una mano en su brazo antes de decir- “Emeris, me gustaría que conocieras a mi prometido, Alexander Lightwood; Alec, este es Emeris Westfalin, Gran Brujo de Londres”

-“¿Un Lightwood? ¿Se parece a Benedict, entonces? Eso podría ser divertido”- exclamó el Gran Brujo guiñándole el ojo a Alec para disgusto de Magnus. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, Emeris se hizo cargo de la situación nuevamente y dijo- “Por favor, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Cassandra y mi ayudante Nicholas LaFay”- señaló a un hombre muy alto, delgado y moreno que estaba a su izquierda mientras decía esas últimas palabras

 LaFay estaba vestido con un frac de chaleco negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. El único punto del color era su alfiler de corbata, era de oro con la forma de una flor-de-lis y un rubí en el centro. Alec lo notó en específico porque había visto uno exactamente igual entre las cosas de Magnus. No podía estar seguro, pero a Alec le pareció que el asistente de Emeris los miraba con la aversión que normalmente se reservaba para los invitados no deseados o los familiares.

La esposa del Gran Brujo inclinó la cabeza para saludar, una suave sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Era más baja que su marido, pero todavía alta. Su cabello rubio peinado en un estilo sofisticado, pero su coloración delicada y los ojos azules de muñeca le daban una apariencia casi frágil. Estaba usado un vestido de gala color crema, estilo vintage de Dior, con un corpiño ajustado y una magnífica falda de pétalos que se oscurecían a un azul fuerte en los bordes. Todo el vestido estaba decorado con perlas iridiscentes brillando con cada movimiento que hacía.

Inclinándose hacia Magnus, el Gran Brujo dijo en un susurro audible para todo el mundo a su alrededor- “Magnus, realmente debemos ponernos al día, ¿qué dices si abandonamos a nuestras respectivas bolas con cadena por una noche en Pandemónium, como solíamos hacerlo?”

Alec estaba lívido, pero antes de que él o Magnus tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Cassandra Westfalin tocó el brazo de su marido- “Te asegurarás de avisarme qué noche pasarás en el club, ¿verdad?”- preguntó

-“Por supuesto, mi amor”- le dijo levantando su mano y besándola delicadamente.

La ira de Alec fue reemplazada con estupefacción, apenas podía imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Izzy si Simon sugiriera algo de esa clase. Lo más probable es que él terminaría con una estaca en el corazón y no con una delicada mano para besar.

Magnus también estaba teniendo un momento de atónito déjà vu. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que estuvo aquí hace más de cien años, las elaboradas fiestas, el trato deferente de los hombres hacia sus esposas, al menos en la alta sociedad. Recuperó su compostura y decidió que alejar a Alec del Gran Brujo era necesario.

Momentos después salieron del salón de baile a una terraza con vista a los exuberantes jardines. El aire era fresco y un bienvenido alivio de la asfixiante atmosfera en la fiesta. Magnus colocó sus brazos alrededor de Alec y susurró- “No tengo ninguna intención de ir solo con Emeris a Pandemonium. Y antes de que lo preguntes, él es bisexual, pero nunca fuimos pareja. Él siempre ha sido demasiado frívolo, incluso para mí”

-“Magnus, confío en ti, es él quien no me agrada”- dijo Alec sin rodeos- “No entiendo cómo puede comportarse de esa manera delante de su esposa y ella sin decir nada”

-“En la época victoriana era aceptado por la sociedad que una mujer no tuviera más opinión que la de su esposo, aunque debo admitir que Cassandra siempre pareció ser un ejemplo bastante extremo. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que estuve aquí la última vez”- dijo Magnus con un escalofrío.

-“El asistente del Gran Brujo parece bastante sombrío. Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría muerto en este instante”- comentó Alec después de unos minutos- “¿Te fijaste en su alfiler de corbata? Se ve exactamente como el que tienes”

Magnus asintió- “Los repartieron en la reunión del Coven de 1987, que se celebró en Paris; sospecho que Emeris también tiene uno. Siempre he pensado que Nicholas tiene algo por él, aunque definitivamente no es correspondido. El Gran Brujo adora la belleza, y el pobre Nicolás es todo menos bello. Se hizo indispensable al ocuparse de todo el trabajo de ser un Gran Brujo por el que Emeris no se molesta”

-“Supongo que deberíamos volver a entrar”- dijo Alec, empezando a regresar hacia la casa. Sin embargo, Magnus tenía otra idea, por lo que atrajo al muchacho en un fuerte abrazo y procedió a besarlo profundamente.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Al entrar de nuevo en el salón de baile, se encontraron con otro de los brujos que Magnus consideró bastante poderoso para ser sospechoso de los asesinatos originales. Augustus Blackwell era un hombre bajo y de complexión poderosa, cabello oscuro y fríos ojos grises. Parecía estar a mitad de sus treinta y podría haber sido considerado guapo, sino fuera por el ceño desaprobador que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-“Augustus” -dijo Magnus reconociendo al otro hombre- “Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te ves bien. Permíteme presentarte a mi prometido, Alexander Lightwood. Alec, este es Augustus Blackwell”

Alec asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre, pero no ofreció su mano mientras contemplaba la expresión de desprecio que Blackwell les había dirigido a ambos.

-“Escuché que te habías establecido en las Colonias, Bane”- se burló Augusto.

-“Sí, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn”- comentó Magnus, sabiendo que el otro hombre se irritaría al saber que era un Gran Brujo y él no. Sin embargo, antes de que el intercambio pudiera prolongarse, una voz cálida interrumpió la conversación.

-“¡Magnus Bane! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

La voz pertenecía a una mujer alta y atractiva, con largo cabello castaño, ojos cálidos y amistosos. Sus rasgos eran más atractivos que sólo bonitos y poseía un aire de autoridad.

-“Morag Nightshade, cuanto tiempo!”- dijo Magnus con placer genuino antes de volverse a Alec y decir- “Morag,  él es mi prometido, Alec Lightwood. Alec, ella es Morag, un buena amiga mía y sanadora”

-“¡Encantada de conocerte Alec, y felicitaciones a los dos!”- dijo Morag, una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro- “Tienes que venir a mi casa mientras estás en Londres, no podemos ponernos al día como es debido en una función así, aunque sean indispensables para la recaudación de fondos”- el leve ceño que se extendió por su rostro hablaba a gritos de lo tediosas que encontraba tales reuniones.

-“¿Todavía sigues enfrascada en causas justas?”- preguntó Magnus.

Augustus Blackwell, a quien claramente le disgustaba ser ignorado, resopló burlón- “Estoy seguro de que una carta bien redactada solicitando donaciones, sería más apropiada que acosar a los invitados de un baile”

Magnus fulminó con la mirada a Augustus, luego ofreció su brazo a Morag y se alejó con ella, mientras Alec los seguía. Sonrió ante el caballeroso gesto de Magnus, pero sospechaba que la sanadora era más que capaz de defenderse.

-“¡Mi caballero de brillante armadura!”- musitó Morag cuando llegaron a un lugar tranquilo en otra habitación donde se servía comida estilo buffet.

Magnus se ruborizó ligeramente y dijo- “Augustus es un idiota, pero en serio, en un sentido raro, siento como si nada aquí hubiera cambiado y estoy de vuelta en los 1800’s”

-“Oh, Magnus, no”- dijo Morag en voz baja, llena de preocupación- “Sé que fue difícil para ti, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo”

-“Por supuesto, tienes razón”- dijo Magnus tratando de sacudirse la melancolía que sus palabras le habían dado a su voz. Alec no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo más sobre la investigación original del Destripador, que Magnus aún no le había contado.

El resto de la velada la pasaron de modo agradable con la conversación amistosa de Morag y mientras comían el suntuoso buffet. El único incidente que perturbó a Alec ocurrió cuando se despidieron de sus anfitriones. Emeris se inclinó hacia adelante mientras estrechaba la mano de Magnus, recordándole de nuevo que debían ir a Pandemónium como en los viejos tiempos. Alec notó que Nicholas Blackwell parecía tan complacido por la idea como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de webspinner2
> 
>  
> 
> ¡El juego está en marcha! Todos los personajes y sospechosos que estuvieron en la época de los asesinatos originales han sido presentados.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fue un alivio estar de vuelta en el hotel y quitarse su traje formal. Alec estaba tumbado en la cama con un par de pantalones de pijama de seda negra, regalo de Magnus, esperando a que su novio se terminara de quitar el maquillaje y fuera a la cama. Pensó en las personas que acababa de conocer – las que Magnus había considerado bastante poderosas para haber convocado a un demonio Reaper – Westfalin, Blackwell y LaFay. Ninguno le había agradado mucho, pero eso no significaba que fueran culpables. Todavía le molestaba la suposición del Gran Brujo de que pudiera ser como su infame antepasado Benedict, y que coqueteara descaradamente con Magnus. Blackwell había sido un idiota pomposo; pero LaFay fue un poco hermético. Alec no estaba seguro de qué pensar n sobre de la asistente de Westfalin.

Magnus por fin apareció llevando el cabello despeinado, el rostro desprovisto de brillos y vestido con pantalones de pijama de seda blanca y brillantes corazones rosados colgando de sus estrechas caderas. Alec abrió los brazos y Magnus se acomodó en ellos. Encajaban a la perfección. El resto del mundo siempre parecía desvanecerse cuando estaban así, nada más importaba.

Magnus tomó el rostro de Alec y lo atrajo hacia un largo y lento beso. Sin embargo, el ritmo pausado no duró mucho, ya que ambos se encendieron y comenzaron a besar, mordisquear y acariciar más febrilmente. De repente Alec los giró, indicando con ellos que esa noche él se haría cargo de todo. Tal vez era el efecto residual de su anterior preocupación por Magnus, pero de alguna manera sentía que era importante cuidar de él, y lo hizo exquisitamente.

Se quedaron dormidos aún envueltos en los brazos del otro…

 

 

… _por fin, llegó a la oscura y estrecha entrada de Miller’s Court y se detuvo. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, estaba aquí…_

_El miedo lo atenazaba mientras percibía la presencia del demonio cerca. Una ventana en el piso principal brillaba con la luz parpadeante de una chimenea. Se movió silenciosamente hacia adelante, dominando el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, hasta que fue capaz de ver por esa terrible ventana._

_Era una escena de horror que quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente; en una cama, justo enfrente de la ventana, había una mujer tan mutilada que era difícil creer que fuera humana. Ya no tenía rostro, le habían quitado la nariz y las orejas. Había sangre y trozos de carne por toda la habitación. Un hombre vestido de negro se cernía sobre ella, levantando un largo cuchillo afilado dispuesto a atacar de nuevo. Magnus abrió la boca para gritar, pero no emitió ningún sonido mientras se apartaba de la ventana trastabillando e intentaba desesperadamente recuperar la compostura._

_Tenía que detener a este demonio; no podía dar la vuelta y salir corriendo sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara. Obligándose a disminuir su creciente pánico, Magnus reunió su magia, sintiendo el familiar y reconfortante calor crepitar en la punta de sus dedos. Moviéndose hacia la puerta, entró en la habitación enviando una ráfaga de llamas azules hacia el demonio, a tiempo que comenzaba a recitar las palabras que lo devolverían al infierno. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió que su concentración titubeaba y su mente se llenó de horrorosas imágenes de asesinato y mutilación. Magnus sabía que el demonio estaba nublando su mente con esas visiones y moriría si no podía recuperar el control. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una poderosa explosión de magia del demonio, pero no para evitar que el cuchillo del monstruo quedara enterrado en su hombro._

_Una sacudida de agudo dolor tiró lo tiro al suelo mientras el cuchillo era sacado y se levantaba de nuevo para otro golpe, uno más letal. Magnus rodó alejándose del demonio y lanzó una desesperada explosión de magia que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared. El dolor palpitante de su hombro logró lo que no había podido; aclarar su mente de las visiones inducidas por el demonio. Entre la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento de su magia, sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para intentar ganar esta batalla. Antes de que el demonio pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Magnus logró completar el hechizo, y reuniendo toda su magia restante, atacó al demonio con todo lo que tenía…_

 

 

Alec se despertó al oír el sonido de Magnus gritando. Agarró al brujo y lo sacudió antes de jalarlo a un apretado abrazo y susurrar suavemente- “Todo está bien Magnus, fue sólo un sueño, te tengo, estás a salvo”- acarició su espalda con suavidad hasta que la respiración del brujo comenzó a estabilizarse y dejó de temblar. Luego lo apoyo gentilmente sobre las almohadas y se levantó, volviendo poco después con un vaso de agua que Magnus aceptó con gratitud.

-“¿Mejor?”- preguntó Alec en voz baja.

-“Si, mucho”- Magnus respondió tomando otra trago de agua, antes de añadir- “Aunque me vendría mejor algo más fuerte”

-“No vas a poder volver a dormir, ¿verdad?”- dijo Alec y aunque era una pregunta, sonó más como una declaración.

-“Ni de broma”- respondió Magnus sonriendo un poco triste.

-“¿Quieres hablar de eso?”- preguntó Alec, apartando cariñosamente el cabello de la sudorosa frente de Magnus.

Magnus lanzó un profundo suspiro, en realidad lo último que deseaba era hablar de ello. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, se le debía a Alec. Aun así, el sueño había planteado problemas en su mente y necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de decir más.

-“Está por amanecer, ¿por qué no nos duchamos y cambiamos antes de hablar?”- sugirió Magnus. Alec le dirigió una mirada de preocupación antes de asentir despacio, y ayudarle a salir de la cama para guiarlo hasta el baño.

Después de una larga y tranquila ducha que tuvo limpieza y provocaciones a partes iguales, los dos se vistieron con ropa informal y pidieron un desayuno ligero al servicio de habitación. Mientras estaban en la ducha, Magnus había permitido que Alec lo distraiga por completo, pero ahora que estaban a punto de sentarse con café y bagels, su mente regresó a regañadientes al asunto que los ocupaba. Si de verdad había sido convocado un Reaper de nuevo, no quería que Alec se involucrara en este lío.

-“Magnus”- dijo Alec mientras se sentaban frente a frente- “Aún no estamos seguros si este asesinato es obra del Reaper”- dijo señalando al viejo periódico todavía abierto en el artículo, tal como Magnus lo había dejado.

-“Eso es cierto”- respondió Magnus- “Necesitaría ver el cuerpo para estar seguro”

-“Entonces hagamos eso, podemos usar un _glamour_ para entrar en el depósito de cadáveres y así sabríamos si hay algo realmente serio para preocuparnos”- dijo Alec con calma- “Si esto no es un asesinato relacionado con un demonio, creo que deberíamos volver a Nueva York y alejarte de todos estos recuerdos dolorosos”

La preocupación en la voz de Alec conmovió mucho a Magnus, le encantaría creer que sus sueños eran sólo antiguos recuerdos resurgiendo. Pero sabía muy bien que, por lo general,  sueños como este resultaban ser proféticos, y era algo que no podía ignorar. Miró los hermosos ojos azules de su amor y dijo- “De acuerdo, nos iremos tan pronto terminemos de desayunar; siendo tan temprano habrá menos mundanos alrededor”

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

Momentos más tarde, caminaban por los pasillos de la nueva morgue en el centro de Londres. Su primera parada fue la sala de registros donde Magnus localizó y copió el informe de la autopsia sobre la víctima, Katherine Spires, cuyo nombre aparecía en el reporte del periódico. Les tomó un poco más de tiempo encontrar la habitación donde los cuerpos estaban almacenados. Escudriñando el nombre en los depositos, Magnus encontró por fin el que decía ‘K. Spires’. Miró brevemente a Alec antes de respirar hondo y abrió el cajón.

La chica no parecía mayor de veinte años, tenía un rostro bonito y figura atractiva, pero fue el residuo de magia del demonio Reaper lo que llamó la atención de Magnus. Con el rostro pálido y desdibujado, cerró el depósito haciendo un gesto de asentimiento para Alec, quien no había necesitado ninguna confirmación, el rostro de Magnus se lo dijo todo. En silenció, dieron media vuelta y dejaron la morgue.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

Almorzaron en un pub cercano, porque Alec insistió en que Magnus lo necesitaba, y regresaron al hotel comprando varios periódicos en el camino. El Cazador de Sombras trató de mantener la conversación ligera, odiando ver la mirada atormentada que no había abandonado los ojos de Magnus desde que vieron el cuerpo de Katherine en la morgue. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación, Alec supo que necesitarían hablar tanto de los asesinatos originales del Destripador, como de este nuevo. Había demasiadas coincidencias para no pensar que el mismo brujo estuviera detrás de la re-invocación del Reaper, y él no creía en las coincidencias.

Cuando entraron en su recién arreglada habitación, la mirada de Magnus fue atraída por un sobre, que no había estado allí cuando se fueron, encima de la cómoda. Una mueca cruzó el rostro de Magnus cuando lo abrió y encontró una invitación de Emeris Westfalin, era para acompañarlo a una noche de fiesta en el Club Pandemonium esa misma noche.

La ceja de Alec se arqueó cuando Magnus le entregó la carta y examinó su contenido. No le había agradado mucho a Westfalin, quien se le había propuesto abiertamente a Magnus delante de él. Aunque más que la punzada de posesividad y rabia que Alec había sentido, el Gran Brujo le había parecido imprudentemente frívolo y arrogante. De acuerdo con Magnus, Westfalin era lo bastante fuerte para convocar a un demonio Reaper, y hasta que estuviera seguro de que no lo había hecho, no había manera de que quisiera que Magnus estuviera solo con él.

-“Créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de ir sin ti”- dijo Magnus con firmeza- “Pero creo que podríamos obtener información sobre la última víctima en Pandemonium. Ese fue el último lugar en el que sus amigos recordaron haberla visto la noche que fue asesinada”

Alec, decidido a enfrentar los peligros que esta terrible situación pudiera presentarles, asintió y dijo pragmático- “Deberíamos leer el informe de la autopsia y los periódicos para ver qué información obtenemos”- cogió la pila de papeles y se movió a uno de los sillones. Magnus asintió con reticencia y agarró el expediente del forense antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a Alec.

Magnus le dio un vistazo al informe notando, sin ninguna sorpresa, que las heridas de Katherine Spires coincidían con las de la primera víctima original del Destripador, Polly Nichols. La garganta de la chica había sido cortada tan profundamente que casi fue decapitada, y su abdomen había sido abierto, aunque no se extrajeron los órganos. La habían encontrado en Buck's Row, el mismo sitio donde ocurrió el primer asesinato el 31 de agosto de 1888. La mente de Magnus comenzó a divagar de nuevo en los crímenes originales; el Destripador había cometido su segundo asesinato ocho días después del primero. La víctima, Annie Chapmen, fue encontrada en la calle Hanbury. Magnus pensó que, si esta segunda serie de asesinatos seguía reflejando los originales, podría ser capaz de localizar al demonio en unos días en el sitio del segundo asesinato.

El Reaper casi lo había destruido la última vez, en cuerpo y alma. Morag había tardado mucho tiempo en extraer el veneno demoníaco que dejó aquel terrible cuchillo, pero los recuerdos y terrores nocturnos habían durado más. No sólo fue el Reaper quien torturó sus pensamientos, cuando todavía se estaba recuperando en casa Morag, él había recibido una visita de su infame padre, Asmodeus, un Príncipe del Infierno superado sólo por Lucifer. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, Asmodeus había ido para agradecerle a su hijo el devolver al sirviente de Lucifer. Magnus le preguntó por el nombre del invocador, sabiendo que su padre tendría ese detalle faltante, pero él sólo se había reído y le dijo- “Al principio me molestó la presunción del brujo, pero el caos resultante fue realmente glorioso. ¡No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo!”

Magnus se sintió asqueado por su conversación, y tan pronto como fue físicamente capaz salió de Londres de regreso a Nueva York. Se sentía como un fracaso al no haber logrado llevar al brujo a la justicia, pero no podía quedarse un momento más. Durante años, tuvo el hábito de escanear los periódicos de Londres buscando algún indicio de que el Reaper hubiera sido invocado nuevamente, pero no hubo nada que llamara su atención y poco a poco empezó a olvidar. Los terrores nocturnos se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes y finalmente se habían detenido, hasta ahora.

Enfrentarse a un demonio Reaper no era una experiencia que Magnus hubiera elegido repetir, y la idea de que Alec estuviera con él cuando sucediera le resultaba realmente aterradora. Amaba a su Cazador de Sombras más allá de la razón, y no podía… no iba a arriesgar su vida, si había otra opción. Él enfrentó solo al demonio la última vez, aunque casi lo había matado. Sabía que, si se escabullía sin avisarle a Alec, su amante estaría furioso; sentiría que Magnus no confiaba en él, incluso quizás pensaría que le mintió, pero al menos estaría a salvo. Y si sobrevivía tal vez podría conseguir que Alec le perdone con el tiempo.

-“¿Has terminado con el informe de la autopsia?”- preguntó Alec interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Magnus.

-“Ah, sí”- respondió entregándole el expediente- “¿Qué has descubierto sobre Katherine Spires?”

“Bueno, según los periodistas ella era una regular en la escena de los clubes. La noche que fue asesinada, Katherine estaba en Pandemonium con unos amigos celebrando su vigésimo cumpleaños. Fue vista bailando con varios hombres, pero ninguno de ellos recuerda haberla visto después de la 1:00 am; y nadie la vio salir del club. Sus amigos no se preocuparon cuando ella no se regresó a la hora del cierre, ocasionalmente ligaba con alguien que conocía en el club y no regresaba a casa hasta el día siguiente”

Alec lo observó mientras Magnus digería la información que había escuchado. Vio los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos del brujo, la tensión en su hermoso rostro y dijo- “Vamos, basta por ahora, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo en Hyde Park? El aire fresco te hará bien”

Magnus sonrió, Alec tenía razón, necesitaba un descanso. Minutos después paseaban de la mano por detrás del Serpentine, disfrutando del clima de otoño. Los altos y majestuosos árboles antiguos en el Royal Park daban sombra al sendero, sus hojas apenas comenzaban a adquirir tonalidades otoñales. Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, dejaron el parque y pasearon por Knightsbridge durante un rato, terminando en el Oriental Mandarin Hotel para cenar.

El hotel era un elegante edificio Eduardiano de ladrillo rojo y piedras color crema. Construido en 1889, los arcos elaborados y chapiteles le daban la apariencia de un gran palacio. Alec se encontró deseando que esto fuera parte de las vacaciones que planearon en Edimburgo, y no de una cacería de demonios con implicaciones que se extendían a uno de los asesinatos más notorios en la historia de Londres. La caza de demonios no era nada nuevo, pero Alec se había vuelto cada vez más consciente del miedo de Magnus y se estremeció ligeramente. Magnus pensando que su amante tenía frío deslizó un brazo alrededor de él acercándole

Después de compartir una tradicional comida inglesa en el comedor de cinco estrellas; Magnus y Alec cogieron un taxi de vuelta al hotel para cambiarse antes de ir a Pandemonium y reunirse con Emeris Westfalin.

Alec, como de costumbre, estaba listo mucho antes de que su novio se asegurará de que su maquillaje y cabello combinaran perfectamente con su camisa verde de lentejuelas, pantalones y chaleco de color morado intenso. Incluso después de todo este tiempo todavía se preguntaba cómo lograba Magnus que las ropas más escandalosas se vieran fabulosas. Cuando el brujo salió del baño, Alec se acercó deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, acurrucándose contra el cuello del brujo respirando el sutil aroma del sándalo y la magia. Magnus pasó los dedos por el cabello de Alec, levantando un poco su cabeza para poder besarlo correctamente. Su pasión se encendió cuando el beso se profundizó, y Alec no deseaba más que coger en brazos a su amante y llevarlo a la cama.

Después de unos minutos envueltos el uno en el otro, Magnus retrocedió a regañadientes y suspiró- “Será mejor que nos vayamos, cuanto antes salgamos, más pronto podremos volver y terminar lo que empezamos”- una sombra color rosa coloreó las mejillas de Alec al ver la sonrisa traviesa y la mirada hambrienta en el rostro de Magnus.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a Pandemonium, Alec podía escuchar el retumbar de la música desde fuera del club y había una la larga fila de mundanos y Subterráneos esperando para entrar. Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y lo condujo hasta la puerta, pasando la fila, donde al mencionar el nombre de Westfalin fueron admitidos de inmediato.

Magnus sintió que Alec se tensaba y sabía que estaba en alerta, totalmente consciente de sus alrededores, dispuesto a proteger a su ser amado si era necesario. El brujo había visto a Alec en batalla con Izzy y Jace demasiadas veces para reconocer esa postura nerviosa y protectora, tan natural para el Cazador de Sombras como respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serpentine - También conocido como el río Serpentine, es un lago recreativo de 40 acres en Hyde Park, Londres, Inglaterra, creado en 1730 a instancias de la reina Caroline.
> 
> Eduardiano – Referente a la época eduardiana o era eduardiana. En el Reino Unido es el período que cubre el reinado de Eduardo VII, y se extiende desde 1901 a 1910. Influenciado por el arte y la moda de Europa continental, la era estuvo marcada por cambios significativos en la política, a medida que sectores de la sociedad que habían sido ampliamente excluidos como obreros, plebeyos y mujeres, se volvieron cada vez más politizados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche en Pandemonium

 

 

 

 

 

 

El club era una oscura masa de cuerpos que se agolpaban al ritmo de la música. Las luces de colores brillaban como relámpagos, pero parecían no alcanzar los rincones de la habitación. A Magnus le llevó varios minutos divisar a Emeris Westfalin, él estaba en una mesa rodeado de jóvenes mundanos, hombres y mujeres. A medida que avanzaban hacia la mesa, a Alec le pareció que el Gran Brujo de Londres estaba presidiendo su corte, una corte hedonista y en busca de placer.

Westfalin levantó la vista cuando se acercaron, y un pequeño ceño apareció brevemente en su hermoso rostro al ver Alec detrás de la figura colorida y reluciente de Magnus- “Bienvenido”- dijo mirando directamente a Magnus- “Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir”- dijo y mientras hacia una seña dos asientos junto a él quedaron vacíos al instante.

-“Emeris”- dijo Magnus asintiendo con la cabeza al Gran Brujo. Dios mío, pensó para sí, excepto por la moda, parecía que nada había cambiado en el intervalo de un siglo. Emeris había participado en todo tipo de entretenimiento e indulgencias que el mundo victoriano había ofrecido, a puerta cerrada, por supuesto, y parecía que había seguido con esa práctica. Magnus sabía que él también tenía la reputación de fiestero salvaje, pero nunca hizo caso omiso a sus deberes como Gran Brujo, y jamás se descarrió cuando estaba en una relación comprometida.

-“Magnus, te ves sin duda delicioso”- respondió Emeris con una sonrisilla seductora.

Alec se inclinó hacia Magnus para preguntarle si quería tomar una copa, antes de levantarse y acercarse al bar. Era una señal de la seguridad de su relación ya que, a pesar de que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el Gran Brujo de Londres y saber que el hombre estaba coqueteándole a su novio, Alec no pensó ni por un minuto que Magnus se sintiera atraído por el bastardo. Si Alec hubiera podido ver la mirada en el rostro de Magnus mientras lo observaba alejarse, sólo habría reafirmado esos sentimientos.

-“Entonces, ¿por qué estás realmente aquí?”- le preguntó Emeris, un poco decepcionado porque no había llegado solo.

-“He venido por el Reaper”- dijo Magnus observando la respuesta de su compañía.

-“¡Oh Dios, no de nuevo! ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ese viejo horror? Te lo dije entonces y te lo diré de nuevo, aunque no debería tener que hacerlo, fue el trabajo de un mundano demente que se atrevió a matar prostitutas, no era algo en lo que alguno de nosotros tuviera que involucrarse”- la exasperación en la voz de Emeris era evidente.

-“¿Qué hay de este último asesinato, la chica que encontraron en Buck's Row?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Qué, estás preocupado por algún maniático tratando de hacerse un nombre imitando a Jack el Destripador?”- se burló Emeris- “Magnus olvídalo ya, necesitas divertirte, esta obsesión no es saludable y por mi parte no voy a alentarla”

En ese momento, Alec regresó con sus tragos y Emeris se excusó para ir a bailar con una muy joven chica mundana, quien lo había estado rondando mientras hablaba con Magnus. Alec no estaba atormentado de verlo marchar. Le costaba imaginarse estar en un matrimonio y comportarse de la misma forma que Emeris. Sus profundos sentimientos de amor, lealtad y protección para aquellos a quienes consideraba su ‘familia’, nunca le permitirían tal infidelidad casual y descuido por los sentimientos de una pareja.

Magnus le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y luego se inclinó para darle un leve beso en los labios, antes de levantar su copa hacia Alec, el amor de su vida. Alec se sonrojó ante el gesto, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a Magnus todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-“¿Y qué tenía que decir el Gran Brujo?” -preguntó Alec, acomodándose en su silla.

-“No mucho, sigue negando que un demonio estuviera involucrado en los primeros asesinatos del Destripador, y se rehúsa a considerar el último asesinato como algo más que un imbécil mundano buscando atención”

-“Hmmm”- respondió Alec- “Cuando estaba caminando hacia el bar, noté a Nicholas LaFay en una mesa de la esquina; dudo que puedas verlo desde aquí, pero parecía muy molesto de que estuvieras hablando con el Gran Brujo”

-“Eso es interesante”- dijo Magnus- “No creo que Emeris sepa que está aquí, parece que LaFay se ha graduado en acechar”

-“Si está tan obsesionado con el Gran Brujo, ¿por qué no se siente celoso de Cassandra Westfalin?”- preguntó Alec con cierta confusión.

-“Has visto a Emeris con su mujer”- respondió Magnus- “Ella es un trofeo, parece que hay muy poca conexión emocional entre ellos, era igual cuando nos conocimos”- Los Westfalin eran una hermosa pareja para mirar, pero Magnus no podía entender qué los mantenía juntos.

-“Bueno”- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza- “Para mí no tiene mucho sentido, nunca podría vivir así”

-“Y yo no querría que lo hicieras”- respondió Magnus con firmeza- “Tú eres todo para mí y siempre lo serás”- Alec apretó la mano de Magnus, haciéndole saber cuánto significaban esas palabras para él.

-“¿Qué dices si vamos a ver que más podemos averiguar sobre Katherine Spires?”- preguntó Magnus. Ambos se pusieron un glamour y empezaron a moverse por el club recogiendo fragmentos de conversaciones. En una mesa, en particular, escucharon bastante de unos mundanos, todos estaban sorprendidos por el horrible crimen.

-“Aún no puedo creer que esté muerta”- dijo un muchacho meneando la cabeza- “Era una buena amiga y siempre el alma de la fiesta”

-“¿Recuerdas haberla visto con alguien en particular?”- preguntó una chica.

-“Ella bailó con mucha gente esa noche, incluyendo a ese tipo de allá, en la pista de baile”- respondió.

Alec miró hacia donde el muchacho señalaba y vio al Gran Brujo, quien ahora estaba bailando con un vampiro. La joven muchacha mundana desechada como las noticias de ayer, o así parecía. Alec se encontró preguntándose si Magnus se había equivocado sobre Emeris siendo un sospechoso improbable. Aunque no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que el Gran Brujo de Londres quisiera matar a las mujeres.

Después de darle vueltas al club, Magnus regresó a su mesa y Alec se detuvo en el bar para obtener nuevas bebidas. Miró hacia la esquina donde Nicholas LaFay había estado sentado antes, pero ahora parecía estar vacía. Emeris se estaba besando con una bonita chica mundana, a la que Alec no había visto antes. En el momento en que pagó por las bebidas y caminó de regreso a la mesa, Morag Nightshade se había unido a Magnus. Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación y su mano descansaba sobre el brazo de Magnus como si tratara de enfatizar un punto.

-“Magnus, le has contado lo que pasó la última vez que…”- comenzó Morag antes de que Magnus la interrumpiera, al darse cuenta de Alec.

-“Alec, ya estás de vuelta. Mira a quién encontré vagando por ahí”

Alec sonrió a Morag, pero deseó haber escuchado el resto de su pregunta, y la respuesta de Magnus.

-“Nunca me dijiste por qué estás aquí”- continuó Magnus- “Esta en realidad no es tu escena, ¿verdad?”

Morag se echó a reír- “No, no, pero voy a donde hago falta”- dijo, poniendo sobre la mesa unos panfletos que habían estado en su mano. Parecían tratarse de cómo mantenerse a salvo en el a veces peligroso mundo de los clubes de Londres.

-“Aún la reformadora social”- dijo Magnus con una cálida sonrisa.

-“El East End no es el agujero del infierno que solía ser”- contestó Morag- “Pero cosas malas todavía pueden suceder, sobre todo si eres descuidado, y muchos de los clientes aquí son mundanos muy jóvenes que simplemente no piensan que algo les puede hacer daño”

Después de eso, la conversación se volcó a otros temas; experiencias compartidas, viejos amigos. Alec disfrutó escuchando a Magnus hablar de su pasado. En un tiempo, su renuencia a hacerlo había causado un enorme problema en su relación; pero habían trabajado para superarlo y, con el tiempo, Alec aprendió a confiar en los sentimientos de Magnus, y él aprendió a ser más abierto.

Un rato después, Magnus notó lo cansado que Alec parecía estar y se levantó jalando al Cazador de Sombras con él- “Es hora de ir a casa, mi amor”- dijo Magnus rodeando a Alec con un brazo y besándole ligeramente en la mejilla. Morag también se puso de pie y deseó a ambos una buena noche. Alec lanzó una última mirada al club, Nicholas LaFay no se veía por ninguna parte, y Emeris seguía con la misma chica mundana de antes, eso debería ser algún tipo de récord, pensó sarcástico. No estaba seguro si habían descubierto algo muy útil y estaba contento de volver al hotel.

Una vez en la calle, Magnus no tuvo problemas para encontrar un taxi. Se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, Alec estaba a punto de recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus cuando creyó ver a alguien conocido caminando por la oscura calle lejos del club. ¿Ese era Augustus Blackwell? Al igual que Morag, no parecía ser del tipo que frecuenta Pandemonium. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Sólo salió a dar un paseo, o era algo más siniestro? ¿De cacería?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los días siguientes encontraron a Alec viajando casi todos los días al Instituto de Londres. Había contactado a su madre, Maryse, para avisarle que necesitaba permanecer en Londres por un tiempo, y bajo esas circunstancias ella había aceptado, pero esperaba que él agilizara algunas negociaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo con el director del Instituto de Londres. Y no es que a Alec le importara hacer el trabajo; pero lo apartaba de Magnus y estaba preocupado por el brujo. Él todavía tenía pesadillas, se le veía más tenso y cansado a medida que los días pasaban. Sabía que estaba preocupado por su falta de progreso en la localización del demonio y la identificación del brujo que lo invocó.

Magnus observó, desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel, cuando Alec entró en un taxi hacia el Instituto. Hoy s cumplían ocho días desde el primer asesinato y Magnus sabía que se estaría escabullendo en las primeras horas de la mañana para volver a enfrentar su peor temor, al horror que había estado atormentándolo en sueños, al Reaper. También sabía que Alec iba a estar furioso con él por ocultárselo, pero no podía soportar que arriesgara su vida, y no había forma de que pudiera hacerle entender al Cazador lo que era estar en presencia del Reaper. Simplemente rogó para que Alec tarde o temprano lo perdonara.

Magnus pasó parte de la tarde revisando la información que habían reunido y luego decidió darse una larga ducha caliente y vestirse para la noche. Se reuniría con Alec en Simpsons-in-the-Strand, un icónico restaurante de Londres que había estado sirviendo platos tradicionales desde mediados del siglo XIX. Mientras estaba de pie en la ducha trató de despejar su mente de los asesinatos y el demonio que los cometió. Sólo quería concentrarse en su prometido esta noche. Sonrió mientras pensaba en el hermoso y joven Cazador de Sombras que había llegado a significar tanto para él. Pensó en cuando se habían conocido, en su primer beso; la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Magnus había vivido mucho tiempo y había tenido muchas relaciones, pero ninguna se había acercado a la intensidad de su relación con Alec. En muchos sentidos, lo que habían sido las primeras experiencias para el Cazador de Sombras, también se habían sentido como una primera vez para él, porque importaban mucho más.

Después de su ducha Magnus se tomó lo que Alec habría considerado una obscena cantidad de tiempo para vestirse, quería lucir lo mejor posible. Llevaba pantalones de cuero negro, una chaqueta de cuero rojo sobre una camisa blanca y una bufanda de cachemira en tonos rojos, azules y negros. Un pieza de rubí centelleó en una oreja y su cabello estaba estilizado en picos, las puntas decoradas con brillo.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Alec se encontró con Magnus fuera del restaurante, dando la bienvenida al brujo con un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios- “Te ves maravilloso, amor”- dijo Alec sorprendiéndole con un sobrenombre cariñoso. Era raro que lo hiciera, y Magnus pensó que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-“Tú también, cariño. Sé que tienes que ir al instituto, pero echo de menos tenerte sólo para mí”- respondió Magnus cuando entraron al restaurante.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hermosos paneles de oscura madera tallada y el techo altísimo con elaborada yesería engalanado por candelabros de cristal. Fueron guiados a una pequeña mesa escondida en un rincón, Alec estaba maravillado por la atmósfera del lugar y los camareros llevando carretillas de plata que contenían piezas de carne asada hasta las mesas, donde cortaban porciones generosas para los clientes.

Magnus quería que esta noche fuera perfecta, sin asesinatos, sin Reaper, nada más que él, Alec y su futuro juntos. En el fondo de su mente no podía dejar de pensar que aquella podría ser su última vez juntos, y no quería dejar nada sin decir. Sin arrepentimientos. Alec era su todo, quería que su amado lo sintiera, lo creyera, lo supiera sin sombra de duda aquella noche.

La cena fue maravillosa, Alec se sintió aliviado al ver que Magnus parecía más relajado, aunque sabía que el brujo no había estado durmiendo bien. Hablaron de su hogar, de sus planes para la boda, pero no de la razón de su larga estancia en Londres. Para Alec era una noche perfecta, romántica, íntima, un momento para que los dos se olvidaran del lado más oscuro y peligroso de sus vidas.

Después de una comida tranquila, salieron del restaurante y caminaron de la mano durante un rato, antes de abordar un taxi de regreso al hotel. Una vez que estuvieron solos en su habitación de nuevo, Magnus abrazó a Alec con fuerza, besándolo apasionadamente. Alec respondió con igual fuego y anhelo. Las ropas fueron desprendidas febrilmente, tropezaron con la cama sin romper el beso, excepto para respirar. Perdidos el uno en el otro pasaron las siguientes horas tocándose a veces de forma suave, otras desesperada, haciendo el amor como si no existiera nada más que ellos dos y este momento que duraría para la eternidad.

Era la una de la mañana cuando Magnus, seguro de que Alec dormía profundamente, salió de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente con ropa oscura y simple para no llamar la atención y se preparó para salir de la habitación. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, agarró una libreta del hotel y escribió una nota para Alec:

 

 

_Cariño,_

_Espero que nunca tengas que leer esta nota y haber vuelto antes de que despiertes, pero si ese no es el caso, por favor quiero que sepas que no hice esto sin pensarlo seriamente. No podía soportar la idea de que también cargaras con los recuerdos del más odioso sirviente de Lucifer, el Reaper. Lo vencí una vez y lo haré de nuevo, volver a ti es incentivo suficiente. Eres el amor de mi vida, el que siempre estuve buscando, pero no sabía si encontraría alguna vez. Créeme cuando te digo que encontrarte ha hecho que todos los siglos pasados valieran la pena. Por favor perdóname._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Magnus_

 

 

 

Con una última y larga mirada enamorada a Alec, salió de la habitación rezando por volver antes de que él despertara y que la peor parte de esta terrible situación haya quedado atrás. Sin la presencia del Reaper, Magnus podría concentrarse en encontrar al brujo responsable, no dejaría el trabajo a medias esta vez; no permitiría que este horror se repitiera.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Magnus rápidamente encontró un callejón tranquilo y abrió un portal al 29 de Hanbury Street. La cuadra donde ocurrió el segundo de los asesinatos en 1888 ahora estaba ocupado por un edificio de ladrillos, sin rasgos distintivos y pintado con grafiti. El lado opuesto de la calle, sin embargo, permanecía prácticamente idéntico a como era en la época victoriana. Edificios de ladrillo de tres pisos con estrechos callejones oscuros que se abrían hacia patios traseros igual de oscuros. Magnus se estremeció cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a alcanzarlo. Nunca había estado en esta escena del crimen en particular, y ciertamente ya no era el peligroso y sobrepoblado barrio pobre que había sido alguna vez, pero para él era lo suficientemente evocador como para desestabilizarlo mientras esperaba a que el Reaper llegara.

Eran casi las 2:30 de la mañana cuando Magnus sintió el primer indicio de su presencia. Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos se sentían frías y húmedas cuando comenzaron a temblar. ‘¡ _Corre_! ¡ _Corre_!’, le susurraba su mente primitiva, ‘ _no tienes oportunidad, ni esperanza’_. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios, entonces las imágenes comenzaron a inundar su cerebro, imágenes de sangre, mutilaciones violentas y horror. No, no lo permitiría, trató desesperadamente de apartarlos de su mente, sabiendo que tendría que concentrar toda su fuerza para tener alguna esperanza de golpear a la Reaper otra vez. Magnus vio al demonio cuando empezaba a formarse en la calle, el cuerpo de una joven mundana en sus brazos. La dejó caer al suelo, luego levantó un largo y negro cuchillo e hizo dos tajos profundos, uno a través de su garganta casi cortando su cabeza, y otro abriendo su abdomen. Para horror de Magnus, sacó sus intestinos colocándolos sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Saliendo de su parálisis, Magnus se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió hacia el demonio, enviando una explosión de magia azul. Sin embargo, la bestia debió oírle acercarse y lo esquivó en el último momento antes de lanzarse hacia el brujo, los ojos rojos ardiendo y el cuchillo listo para golpear.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

Alec nunca supo qué fue lo que le despertó, tal vez una premonición o quizás sólo la fría y vacía sensación en el lado de su cama. Fuera lo que fuera, despertó presa del pánico, sus ojos buscando desesperadamente a Magnus en la oscura habitación del hotel. El que no hubiera ninguna señal de él sólo sirvió para incrementar su ya abrumadora sensación de alarma. Saltó de la cama, poniéndose la ropa a toda prisa antes de ver la nota con la elegante y fluida letra de Magnus. Su mente se negaba a creer las palabras que leía, Magnus no podía referirse a… él no podía haber sido tan imprudente… pero no había otra interpretación, y Alec enterró su pánico, miedo y furia en lo más profundo de su ser mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Envió un urgente mensaje de fuego a Morag Nightshade, quien llegó unos minutos más tarde a través de un portal color rosa que se abrió en la pared de la habitación. Parecía como si acabara de levantarse de la cama y se hubiera puesto cualquier ropa que estuviera al alcance de su mano, nada combinaba. Su pelo rojo era un nido salvaje de rizos. Alec le contó rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Estaba seguro de que Magnus había anticipado que el Reaper cometería su segundo asesinato en el mismo momento y lugar que el delito original. Se maldijo interiormente por no haber pensado en ello antes.

Morag asintió brevemente y, sin perder tiempo, abrió un segundo portal a Hanbury Street. Fueron arrojados a la estrecha calle a escasa una hora del amanecer. Lo primero que vio fue el cadáver mutilado de la joven mundana y, a pesar de toda su experiencia luchando contra demonios, estuvo a punto de vomitar. Luego, un poco más lejos, se percató de la figura desplomada de su amante y cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, estaba ahora centrado en esa horrible imagen.

Antes de que Morag tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, Alec llegó junto Magnus y cayó de rodillas levantando el brujo suavemente en sus brazos. Ella no pensó que alguna vez pudiera olvidar el sonido de agonía que había escapado de la garganta de Alec.

El dolor de Alec se calmó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus aún respiraba. Tenía diversas heridas profundas y había perdido gran cantidad de sangre, pero todavía respiraba y por ahora eso era todo lo que importaba.

Morag tocó con suavidad el hombro de Alec- “Tenemos que llevarlo a mi casa para que pueda curarlo correctamente. Abriré un portal y puedes cargarlo para cruzar”

Alec asintió con la cabeza y levantó a Magnus cuidadosamente, ignorando la sangre que le cubría las manos y la camisa. Siguió a Morag a través del portal sin decir palabra y terminó en un pequeño dormitorio que estaba cómodamente amueblado con una gran cama, un tocador y una silla de respaldo. Tenía la impersonal apariencia de una habitación de invitados, sin ninguno de los pequeños tesoros y cosas íntimas que normalmente se asocian con habitaciones más privadas. Morag le hizo una seña para que dejara a Magnus sobre la cama.

-“Tendrás que esperar afuera mientras hago las curaciones”- dijo ella en tono de disculpa- “Te prometo que iré a buscarte en cuanto termine”

Alec salió al pasillo, justo afuera de la puerta recargó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo; con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, bajó la cabeza y permitió que la confusión de emociones que sentía tomara el control. Alec intentó dar sentido a la última hora. Sólo recordaba haber estado así de asustado una vez, cuando Magnus había sido apuñalado por Amatis durante la batalla del Burren. No podía imaginar una vida sin Magnus, y sin embargo también estaba enojado, más enojado de lo que habría creído posible. ¿No fueron los secretos los que casi habían destruido su relación? Él acudiendo en secreto a Camille, Magnus ocultándole su pasado. Pensó que ya habían superado todo eso, pero era evidente que no, y se sentía herido, traicionado. Un desgarrador sollozo escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

Permaneció en esa posición durante más de una hora antes de que sus músculos comenzaran a acalambrarse. Despacio, se puso de pie y se estiró para tratar de aliviar el dolor. No fue suficiente, por lo que caminó lentamente hacia el salón para reanudar su circulación. La habitación era cómoda, con mullidos muebles, una acogedora chimenea y objetos repartidos por todo el lugar. Entre los artículos que llamaron su atención estaban algunas arcaicas piezas, de principios de siglo, de equipo médico, y una antigua bolsa Gladstone. Suponía que, como sanadora, estos objetos llamaron la atención de Morag, pero parecían muy primitivos para él, y se estremeció ligeramente al pensar que alguna vez fueron usados.

Alec volvió a su posición en el pasillo, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Morag abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora cuando le dijo que Magnus estaría bien, y que podría entrar. Alec se puso de pie, estirándose para aliviar los calambres que habían vuelto por su posición en el suelo.

-“He sanado sus heridas y neutralice el veneno del demonio”- dijo Morag, mientras él se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Magnus todavía muy pálido e inconsciente, pero respirando con más facilidad- “Su magia se ha drenado a lo más bajo y ha perdido mucha sangre, por lo que, me temo tomará algún tiempo antes de que esté en pie de nuevo”

-“¿Estará bien?”- le preguntó Alec en voz baja, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-“S-si, creo que sí”- respondió Morag- “Como sabes, Magnus desafió al Reaper antes, en 1888. Las heridas psicológicas que le quedaron después del enfrentamiento fueron casi peores que las físicas”

-“¿Fue herido la primera vez?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido.

-“Él no te lo dijo, oh dios”- dijo Morag sonando un poco angustiada- “Magnus fue gravemente herido por el Reaper, aunque pudo regresarlo al infierno. Fue una tremenda hazaña de poder y control mágico, pero lo dejó destrozado física y mentalmente. Él sufrió de terrores nocturnos y visiones por años. Supongo que se trataba de lo que ahora los mundanos llaman TEPT”- Morag miró a Alec con gran compasión y la perspicacia que viene con una enorme experiencia de vida- “Alec, siéntate un rato con él, pasarán horas antes de que se despierte. Prepararé algo de comida y luego podremos hablar”

Alec asintió y se inclinó sobre Magnus, dejando un suave beso en su frente antes de sentarse en una silla junto a la cama, y tomar su mano. El rostro de Magnus estaba muy pálido y parecía inquieto, pero no se despertó. Alec le habló en susurros, el enojo de hace unos momentos olvidado en su preocupación por su novio- “Está bien Magnus, estoy aquí, estás a salvo”- Magnus pareció tranquilizarse al oír su voz y Alec dijo una oración silenciosa, agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo, agradecido de que todavía tuviera a Magnus sin importar los asuntos pendientes que existieran entre ellos.

Morag regresó a la habitación con una bandeja- “No pensé que pudiera alejarte”- dijo con una sonrisa.

-“No, probablemente no”- respondió Alec agradecido.

Morag colocó la bandeja en una mesa auxiliar, entregándole a Alec una taza de café y un bagel, para después sentarse en una silla cercana.

-“Por favor, cuéntame más sobre lo que pasó la última vez”- dijo Alec en voz baja. Sabía que sería mejor esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con Magnus, la única ocasión en que le había preguntado a otra persona sobre el pasado de Magnus había terminado muy mal; pero seguía habiendo un demonio acechando las calles de Londres, y necesitaba información.

-“Fue hace muchos años, pero lo recuerdo bien. Estaba durmiendo cuando llegó el mensaje de fuego de Magnus. Era una escena que nunca olvidaré, había sangre por todas partes. Magnus había logrado enviar al Reaper al infierno, pero apenas se aferraba a la vida. Abrí un portal a mi casa y logré pasarlo a través de él. Las heridas que recibió por la daga del Reaper estaban llenas de veneno y los recuerdos de su encuentro lo perseguían estando despierto o dormido. Magnus se quedó conmigo durante un mes mientras se recuperaba, y tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre el hecho de que no sabía quién estaba detrás de la invocación. Para él, eso fue casi peor que la batalla contra el propio Reaper. Charlotte Branwell, jefa del Instituto de Londres, lo visitó varias veces y finalmente Magnus decidió que era hora de volver a Nueva York. No se habían producido más asesinatos, no había ninguna indicación de que el Reaper hubiera sido invocado nuevamente. Le fue difícil aceptar que había hecho todo lo que pudo, pero en realidad no estaba en condiciones de continuar. No escribimos frecuentemente después de eso, y sé que Magnus continuó revisando todos los periódicos de Londres por cualquier pista de que el demonio hubiera vuelto. A medida que pasaron los años, creo que llegó a aceptar que todo el incidente seguiría siendo un misterio sin resolver”

Alec escuchó atentamente todo lo que Morag tenía que decir. Eso le ayudó a entender lo difícil que esta situación era para Magnus. Ellos todavía tendrían que hablar, por supuesto, y no quería que Magnus tratara de lidiar con el Reaper solo, pero gran parte de sus sentimientos de ira se habían disipado. Comprendía el deseo de Magnus por protegerlo, pero eran más fuertes y más seguros juntos. Enfrentarlo solo casi había conseguido que lo asesinen, y Alec no iba a dejar que eso volviera a suceder.

La atención del cazador de sombras se centró nuevamente en la sanadora- “Morag, ¿por qué el Reaper no mató a Magnus?”

Morag guardó silencio por un momento y luego dijo- “Sólo es una suposición, pero Magnus no era su objetivo, y aunque eso no le habría impedido matar a cualquiera que quisiera interferir, el Reaper es, en primer lugar, el Asesino de Lucifer y el padre de Magnus es un Príncipe del Infierno, lo que habría detenido incluso a este demonio”

Alec asintió lentamente- “¿Eso significa que no puede matar a Magnus?”

-“No, creo que si al Reaper se le diera a Magnus como objetivo, no tendría más remedio que matarlo. Sólo me refería a que, al no ser el verdadero blanco, el hecho de que Magnus sea el hijo de Asmodeus pudo haber frenado la mano del Reaper”

Justo entonces, Magnus se movió inquieto en la cama y Alec se levantó para cubrirlo un poco más las mantas y tranquilizarlo con dulces palabras.

Morag sonrió suavemente mientras veía Alec atender a Magnus, luego se levantó para salir de la habitación diciéndole al Cazador de Sombras- “Sólo para que lo sepas, he informado al Gran Brujo sobre lo que le ocurrió a Magnus. Tengo la obligación de reportar cualquier lesión de Subterráneos visitantes, en especial los importantes”

-“De acuerdo”- contestó Alec- “Más tarde, tendré que ir al Instituto unas horas”

-“Está bien, me quedaré aquí para que Magnus no esté solo”

Una vez Morag se marchó, Alec se acostó en la cama junto a Magnus y tomó al brujo entre sus brazos. Magnus se acurrucó en su abrazo, pero no despertó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEPT - Son las siglas en español del Transtorno de Estres Postreaumatico, o PTSD en ingles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comienza a investigar.

 

 

 

 

 

A media tarde, Alec salió de la casa de Morag para ir al Instituto. Magnus seguía dormido y la sanadora le aseguró que cuidaría bien del brujo mientras estaba ausente. Una vez que llegó, le tomó muy poco tiempo terminar el trabajo que le había encargado su madre antes de ir a la Biblioteca del Instituto. Esta era la verdadera razón de su visita. Quería saber si había algo sobre los asesinatos de 1888.

La Biblioteca era mucho más extensa que la del Instituto de Nueva York, cosa que no sorprendió a Alec. Algunos de los libros resguardados aquí eran muy viejos, y en otras circunstancias le habría fascinado pasar toda una tarde revisando los volúmenes. Había varias habitaciones, que se abrían a otras, con estantes de libros bordeando las paredes. Los sillones y mesas esparcidos al centro de cada habitación proporcionaban el ambiente ideal para una investigación a profundidad, o una lectura ocasional según las intenciones del individuo.

Sin perder tiempo, Alec encotró la sección sobre la historia de Londres. Sacó varios libros que cubrían el período en el que estaba interesado y estaba a punto de llevarlos a una mesa cuando algo llamó su atención. Era un pequeño diario de cuero, al abrir la primera página vio que pertenecía a Charlotte Branwell, directora del Instituto de Londres y quien había llamdo a Magnus para investigar los asesinatos del Destripador. Agregó el diario a su montón de libros y encontró una mesa para comenzar su investigación.

Empezó con los libros de historia primero, buscando el año 1888 y anotando toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre los asesinatos originales de Whitechapel. Cuando terminó, tenía una lista de cada uno de los nombres de las víctimas, edades, descripciones, ocupaciones y otros detalles pertinentes. Al revisar sus hallazgos, Alec vio algo que se destacaba, una diferencia en la última víctima, Mary Kelly. Las primeras cuatro víctimas del Destripador eran prostitutas, entre 42 y 47 años, que vivían en las secciones más pobres del East End, en casas de alojamiento sobrepobladas que rentaban camas por un par de peniques la noche. Las mujeres se vendían en busca alcohol y una cama, durmiendo en las calles si no ganaban lo suficiente o gastaban todo su dinero en la bebida.

Mary Kelly era una inmigrante irlandesa, bonita, 24 años, el pelo oscuro y una figura atractiva. Estaba mejor educada que las otras mujeres, lo que significa que podía leer y escribir. Mary se había dado a la bebida y prostitución después de que su esposo muriera en un accidente en las minas de carbón. Aunque había estado viviendo en Whitechapel al momento de su muerte, poco antes de eso ella había sido una prostituta de lujo en el West End. Alec también se sorprendió por el hecho de que tenía su propia habitación, y fue la única víctima que murió en el interior. Aunque todos los asesinatos eran horribles, el de Mary Kelly se destacó por su salvajismo. Alec se estremeció, aún habituado a la violencia por sus años de cazar demonios, lo que el Reaper le había hecho era realmente impactante. No le extrañaba que Magnus tuviera pesadillas al respecto. A pesar de odiar hacerlo, arrancó el bosquejo de Mary Kelly del libro y lo guardó en una carpeta con el resto de sus notas.

Se levantó para estirarse, había estado trabajando sin parar durante algún tiempo y empezaba a sentirse tieso. Sólo le quedaba un libro más por revisar, el diario de Charlotte Branwell, y luego podría volver con Magnus. Acomodándose en la silla, abrió el viejo diario de cuero. El papel estaba amarillento por la edad y era muy frágil, Alec pasó las páginas delicadamente hasta que empezó a ver las fechas en torno al tiempo que le interesaba y comenzó a leer…

 

 

_1 de octubre de 1888_

_¡Magnus llegó al Instituto! Es maravilloso verlo de nuevo, Nueva York parece sentarle bien. Las noticias de hoy son horribles, dos asesinatos más anoche y todavía no estamos más cerca de encontrar al loco responsable, ¿o demonio? Los Mundanos están asustados y presionan a su policía para que actúe. El Gobierno teme que haya disturbios en las calles por las condiciones de vida en Whitechapel. En realidad, no saben con lo que podrían estar tratando, e incluso aquellos que entendemos nos sentimos desvalidos. Magnus dijo que podría ser un demonio Reaper, un sirviente de Lucifer. Pasé varias horas en la biblioteca aprendiendo tanto como pude sobre ellos. Un enemigo formidable, en efecto, pero él tiene razón, también debemos encontrar al invocador o todo nuestro esfuerzo será inútil. Magnus me ha proporcionado los nombres de los brujos de Londres que son lo suficientemente poderosos para convocar a un Reaper, aunque sin su ayuda dudo que nos acerquemos lo suficiente a cualquiera de ellos para determinar quién lo ha hecho._

_Estoy de acuerdo con Magnus en que es improbable que sea el Gran Brujo, Emeris Westfalin, pero supongo que, de momento, nadie puede ser eliminado como sospechoso. Sin embargo, hay un nombre que no incluyó en su lista, un brujo que creo es lo suficientemente poderoso, Morag Nightshade. Ella es una sanadora, por supuesto, pero también una reformadora social muy feroz. Puede ser que estos asesinatos sean un intento desesperado por llevar a la luz las terribles condiciones en el East End. Espero que la amistad de Magnus con ella no haya empañado su juicio._

 

 

Alec soltó el diario mientras retrocedía de la mesa con el corazón latiendo. ¿Y si Charlotte Branwell tenía razón? ¿Y si Morag había convocado al Reaper? Magnus estaba herido y solo con ella en este mismo momento. Alec salió corriendo del Instituto y llamó a un taxi. El tráfico era pesado y sintió que el viaje tardaba una eternidad, pero finalmente regresó a casa de Morag.

Alec entró a la elegante casa de Gerogian Row y corrió hasta la habitación de invitados, donde había dejado a Magnus ese mismo día. Morag se inclinaba sobre el brujo y Alec hizo todo en su poder para no gritarle que se alejara- “¡Magnus!”- dijo Alec mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Morag se dio la vuelta y se volvió hacia él- “Oh, Alec, me asustaste, no te oí entrar. Magnus está bien, sólo un poco cansado, hoy tuvimos compañía”

Alec miró con recelo a la sanadora antes de acercarse a la cama y tomar la mano del brujo. Magnus estaba despierto y lo miró aprensivo, preguntándose, sin duda, que tan enojado estaba su novio por su intento de enfrentar al Reaper.

-“Los dejaré solos ahora”- dijo Morag en voz baja- “La cena estará lista en una hora, la traeré tan pronto como esté terminada”

Alec se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin decir una palabra, abrazó a Magnus como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer si lo soltaba. Magnus podía sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Alec, y sabía lo difícil que había sido para él. Se sentía terrible.

-“Alec, cariño, lo siento mucho…”- comenzó a decir.

-“Oh Dios, pensé que te perdería…”- murmuró Alec, apretándolo.

Magnus se apartó de Alec ligeramente confundido- “¿Morag no te dijo que estaría bien?”

-“Sí, no… no es por eso”- farfulló Alec, confundiendo aún más a Magnus.

Alec respiró hondo, no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarle por las sospechas de Charlotte, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarle aquí, débil y vulnerable a menos que supiera la verdad- “Magnus, pasé la tarde investigando los asesinatos del Destripador en la Biblioteca del Instituto, encontré el diario de Charlotte Branwell. Ella se preguntaba por qué no habías incluido a Morag en tu lista de sospechosos. Charlotte pensó que ella era lo bastante poderosa y que tal vez su entusiasmo por ayudar al East End la había llevado al límite. Pensó que tal vez tu amistad con ella había nublado tu juicio”

Magnus pareció sorprendido- “¡Oh Alec, no! Morag es una poderosa sanadora, pero no tiene la fuerza mágica o la crueldad necesaria para convocar al Reaper. Toda la vida es sagrada para ella. Morag no estaba en mi lista de sospechosos porque sabía que no podría hacerlo. No porque estuviera ciego por nuestra amistad”

Magnus sintió que el temblor de Alec aumentaba, y lo acercó más- “Siento no haber sido más honesto contigo, vaya error que cometí. Por favor, perdóname”- Magnus oyó a Alec contener el aliento mientras trataba de dominar las lágrimas que amenazaban con abrumarlo. La mano de Magnus acarició su espalda, queriendo ayudarle a lidiar con la sobrecarga emocional que había traído este largo y difícil día.

Alec no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, Magnus susurrándole palabras reconfortantes mientras le acariciaba suavemente. Por fin, sin embargo, se apartó respirando hondo y dejando que sus dedos rozaran el rostro de Magnus con ternura- “Estamos en esto juntos, no más secretos. Prefiero enfrentar la muerte a manos del Reaper que una vida sin ti”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desubrimientos sobre Mary Kelly

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus decidió que se levantaría para cenar. Alec había traído sus cosas del hotel y ayudó al brujo a ponerse su bata de seda azul, que le recordaba los ojos de Alec.

-“¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien para esto?”- preguntó Alec, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

-“Sí, se siente bien moverse un poco, simplemente no esperes que te lleve a bailar”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

Alec lo envolvió suavemente sus brazos y lo besó antes de decir- “El baile puede esperar, me siento tan aliviado de que estés bien”- Alec mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Magnus, sirviéndole de apoyo mientras se dirigían a la sala. Lo sentó en el sofá de dos plazas frente a la chimenea, arropándolo con una frazada antes de acomodarse junto a su amado. Los ojos de Alec recorrieron la habitación disfrutando la muy querida y acogedora sensación. Sobre una mesa junto a la entrada había un ramo de rosas color rojo sangre y una planta en maceta, sus tarjetas apoyadas a lado de cada uno. No recordaba que estuvieran allí cuando se marchó aquella mañana, y estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando Morag entró cargando una bandeja de comida.

-“Es bueno verte levantado, Magnus”- dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a ellos y se movió para sentarse en un sillón cercano.

La comida era buena y cenaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Alec le preguntase a Morag por las flores.

-“Ah, sí”- respondió ella- “El Gran Brujo y su esposa vinieron para ver cómo estaba Magnus, ellos trajeron las rosas. Augustus Blackwell estaba con ellos, la planta es de él”

-“Pero Augustus odia a Magnus”- farfulló Alec.

Morag puso los ojos en blanco- “Sí, lo sé, pero todas las viejas costumbres victorianas aquí se siguen al pie de la letra, y Augustus haría una llamada a su peor enemigo con tal de no arriesgarse a una metida de pata social”

Magnus los escuchó mientras hablaban, recordando de nuevo como el tiempo parecía haberse detenido aquí, atrapado en la vieja pesadilla de 1888; en parte, creyó, era porque no había ninguna resolución real, ninguna manera de seguir adelante, y se estremeció.

Morag retiró sus platos apareciendo café y galletas con un chasquido de sus dedos. Era hora de hablar del Reaper, de lo que podían hacer para acabar con este horror. Magnus suspiró pesadamente y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la caliente taza de café. Alec fue a la habitación de invitados a buscar la carpeta que había traído del Instituto antes de instalarse de nuevo junto a Magnus.

-“Si el patrón se mantiene, deberíamos tener unos 21 días antes del siguiente asesinato”- comentó Magnus con tristeza- “Y debe ser el _'Doble Evento'_ ; llamado así porque hubieron dos prostitutas muertas el 30 de septiembre de 1888, Elizabeth Stride en Berner Street y Catherine Eddowes en Mitre Square. La policía mundana creyó que el asesino fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera completar la mutilación de Elizabeth Stride, y eso fue lo que provocó el segundo asesinato”

-“Significa que tenemos un poco de tiempo para intentar encontrar al brujo que convocó al Reaper”- dijo Morag y Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

Alec abrió la carpeta con sus notas del Instituto- “Puede que haya encontrado algo interesante durante mi investigación de hoy”- dijo- “No estoy seguro de lo que significa exactamente, o si significa algo”

La atención de Magnus estaba centrada en Alec cuando el Cazador de Sombras empezó a explicar- “Cuando estaba analizando los detalles de los asesinatos originales, me di cuenta de que la última víctima, Mary Kelly, era diferente a las otras”- dijo Alec revisando sus notas- “Ella era joven, atractiva, educada y había sido una _acompañante_ del West End antes de caer en la bebida y la pobreza. Aparentemente, uno de sus clientes ricos incluso la llevó a Francia”- Alec sacó el dibujo de Mary Kelly de su carpeta y se lo entregó a Magnus, quien lo miró antes de pasarle el retrato a Morag- “Las otras víctimas eran mucho mayores, no tenían educación y vivieron en las calles por mucho más tiempo. Eso me hizo preguntarme si Mary era el objetivo real de Reaper”

Morag se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida, mirando fijamente la imagen que todavía tenía en la mano- “Yo… la recuerdo…”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- dijo Magnus inclinándose hacia adelante su cara pálida y excitada.

Morag se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a un antiguo escritorio secreter que estaba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Abrió el cajón y comenzó a rebuscar en el contenido hasta sacar dos viejas fotografías. Las llevó hacia el sofá y se las entregó sin decir palabra a Magnus y Alec.

La primera era una fotografía formal de un grupo de brujos, entre ellos Morag, Magnus, Emeris Westfalin, Nicholas LaFay y Augustus Blackwell. Magnus levantó una ceja- “La reunión del Coven de 1887en París?”- dijo mirando con curiosidad a Morag.

-“Sí”- contestó ella- “La segunda foto fue tomada en una función social que se celebró después de la reunión, creo que te la saltaste para ir a la Folies Bergere”- añadió con una sonrisa.

Magnus miró la segunda foto, obviamente se tomó durante el baile que se había celebrado después de la reunión del Coven, y Magnus pudo ver que un baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Los caballeros y damas llenaban la pista de baile en parejas y habían tomado sus posiciones de inicio. Fue entonces cuando lo vio _. ¡Oh por Dios!_ Entre los bailarines estaban Emeris Westfalin y Mary Kelly.

 

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

 

La habitación era oscura, pesadas cortinas de tafetán negro y dorado colgaban en las enormes ventanas agrupándose en el oscuro piso de madera. No había lámparas encendidas, la única fuente de iluminación eran las agonizantes brasas en la gran chimenea de piedra. Las sombras largas y oscuras que se extendían desde las esquinas de la habitación asemejaban dedos siniestros cerniéndose hacia el único ocupante, sentado pensativo en un gran escritorio de roble…

¡Maldito seas, Magnus Bane! ¡Maldito hasta el infierno! Interferiste la última vez, y casi lo arruinas todo. Me costaste a mi sirviente, ¡mío! ¡ _Mío_! Me tomó años recuperar la fuerza para invocarlo de vuelta, años de tortura, de no ser capaz de hacer nada, viendo _aquello_ suceder una y otra vez. Nadie se llevará a mi Reaper de nuevo, _nadie_. No me di cuenta cuando lo llamé por primera vez que me dejaría ver su hermosa obra de primera mano, ver todo a través de sus ojos. La sangre, ¡oh, la sangre! Y el miedo… ¡tan perfecto! Entonces Magnus tenía que meter su nariz en mis asuntos, pero es un tonto, no sabe con quién está lidiando, pero lo hará, lo hará… justo antes de morir.

Necesitaré alterar mis planes un poco, es fácil de hacer y este final es mucho más apropiado. Adelantaré la fecha del doble evento, cambiándolo ligeramente. Y luego mi glorioso final, Mary Kelly, Magnus Bane, Mary, Magnus, Magnus… Será él en esa cama, ensangrentado e irreconocible, carne despojada de sus huesos, órganos repartidos por la habitación. Él sentirá el terror y dolor de mi cuchillo Reaper, sabrá que ha perdido y que nadie podrá detenerme.

Una risa suave y falta de humor rompió el opresivo silencio de la habitación. Elevándose en volumen hasta que una cacofonía de sonido llenó el espacio, hablando sólo de locura y muerte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De regreso a Pandemonium

 

 

 

 

Después de cenar, Alec, Magnus y Morag permanecieron en la sala de estar discutiendo la situación del Reaper. La investigación de Alec había revelado una conexión entre Mary Kelly y Emeris Westfalin, lo cual motivo a que Magnus se decidiera por encarar al Gran Brujo al día siguiente. Emeris siempre había sostenido vehemente que Jack el Destripador era un mundano, pero ahora se preguntaba si era negación o culpa lo que hacía que reaccionara de esa manera. Magnus odiaba pensar que lo pudiera haber descartado como sospechoso con demasiada facilidad, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos en ese camino, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Alec.

-“Sabes, cuando estábamos en Pandemonium, noté que Westfalin prestaba más atención a una chica mundana que a cualquier otro. Podría ser buena idea intentar averiguar más sobre ella”- dijo Alec comprobando la hora en su teléfono celular- “Podría hacer un viaje rápido hasta allí esta noche, después de que te acueste”- agregó viendo la fatiga en el rostro de Magnus.

-“No me gusta la idea de que vayas por tu cuenta”- protestó Magnus.

-“Tendré cuidado y no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Sabes que no me gusta el ambiente de los clubes”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Le dieron las buenas noches a Morag, y Alec puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus guiándole de vuelta a la habitación de invitados. Una medida de lo débil que el brujo se encontraba fue que no protestó cuando Alec lo metió en la cama. Se inclinó y besó a Magnus suavemente, apartándole el cabello de la frente.

-“Volveré antes de que te des cuenta”- susurró y luego fue a buscar algunas armas antes de salir de la casa. No tenía sentido tomar riesgos innecesarios.

Era una noche húmeda, cubierta de niebla tan densa que era difícil ver nada hasta que estuvieras a pocos metros de distancia. Caminó decidido hacia la calle principal, que estaba mejor iluminada, y llamó un taxi sin demasiada dificultad. Llegó a Pandemonium un poco más tarde y descubrió que volver a dar el nombre del Gran Brujo le ayudó a saltarse la fila de nuevo. No quería estar allí más tiempo de lo absolutamente necesario.

Como de costumbre, el lugar estaba repleto. El pesado ritmo de la música y el destello de las luces le recordaron a Alec una peligrosa tormenta. Empezó a moverse entre la gente, escrutando la multitud por algún rostro conocido, y estremeciéndose un poco al pensar en si el brujo que convocaba al Reaper también estaría aquí, buscando a su siguiente presa. Entonces la vio, de pie cerca de la pista de baile, sus ojos buscando a alguien en la multitud. Alec se acercó a ella y vio cómo un joven muchacho mundano le pedía que bailaran. Ella sonrió suavemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-“Estoy esperando a alguien, Josh, ya lo sabes”

-“Vamos, Caroline, un baile no le hace daño a nadie, y por lo menos si él no aparece la noche no será un fracaso”- el muchacho intentó convencerla, pero la chica se negó a ser influenciada.

Alec se adentró entre la muchedumbre justo cuando Nicholas LaFay pasó por ahí, una maligna sonrisa en su rostro. Alec tomo una decisión en cuestión de segundos y lo siguió mientras se dirigía a la salida del club.

Una vez fuera, Alec se distrajo con una escena al otro lado de la calle. Augustus Blackwell estaba hablando con una joven muchacha mundana, y la sujetó del brazo cuando ella intentó alejarse. Sin advertencia, la mano libre de la chica le propinó una fuerte bofetada al brujo y soltando su brazo se alejó rápidamente. Blackwell la observó marcharse, con expresión furiosa.

Alec apartó los ojos de la escena, tratando de ver hacia dónde se había ido LaFay, pero el ayudante del Gran Brujo no se encontraba en ninguna parte y, al volver su mirada a Blackwell, lo observó marcharse en la misma dirección que había tomado la chica mundana. Preocupado por su bienestar, siguió a Blackwell mientras avanzaba hacia el East End.

La niebla y las calles desconocidas hicieron que perseguirle sea difícil y eran casi la 1:00 am cuando lo perdió del todo. Estaba cerca de una intersección y siguió caminando hasta que alcanzó a leer la señal, Henriques Street. El nombre le pareció familiar, pero le tomó un momento recordar por qué; Henriques solía ser llamado Berner Street, el sitio del tercer asesinato del Destripador. Elizabeth Stride, la primera víctima del doble evento había sido asesinada aquí, Alec se estremeció y esta vez no fue por el frío. Respiró hondo para mantenerse tranquilo, tenían 21 días antes de que el Reaper atacara de nuevo. Rápido y en silencio avanzó, todos sus sentidos preparados para registrar cualquier sonido o movimiento inusual.

La calle en Henriques era estrecha y oscura. La mayoría de los edificios que existieron en la época del asesinato original habían sido demolidos, y aunque el propio camino había sido pavimentado, parches del viejo adoquín se abrían paso a través de la nueva superficie de asfalto. Como impelido por alguna fuerza desconocida, Alec disminuyó el paso cuando se acercó al lugar donde se había encontrado el cadáver de Elizabeth Stride. La policía mundana siempre creyó que el asesino fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar las mutilaciones, y eso fue lo que le obligó a encontrar una segunda víctima esa misma noche.

Con cada paso que daba, su mente empezó a llenarse de terribles imágenes de muerte y mutilación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su aliento escapaba en dolorosos jadeos. Podía sentir el crujido de la magia oscura comenzar a reunirse en el extremo de la calle, como una terrible tormenta a punto de desencadenar su mortal ira sobre la ciudad. Alec intentó desesperadamente aclarar su mente, pero finalmente tuvo que dejar que sus años de intenso entrenamiento se hicieran cargo, su cuerpo sabía qué hacer, aunque su mente estuviera terriblemente distraída. Desenvainó una espada serafín y susurró a Ithuriel.

En medio de la oscura tormenta, el Reaper empezó a aparecer, en sus brazos el cuerpo de una chica. Mientras Alec seguía avanzando, una pequeña parte de su mente que aún podía pensar lógicamente gritó ‘¡no puede ser, no es tiempo, algo está mal!’ Pero, mal o no, era un cazador de sombras y este demonio necesitaba ser detenido. Alec empezó a correr hacia la tormenta, la espada seráfica brillando mientras cerraba la brecha entre él y el demonio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para atacar a su adversario, una extraña explosión de magia detrás de él lo envió volando hacia la pared de ladrillo del edificio a su derecha, su cabeza golpeó el reborde de una ventana en la planta baja y cayó a la acera.

Alec no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y su visión se tornó borrosa mientras intentaba incorporarse a una posición sentada. Se quedó quieto, esperando que una vez que el mundo dejara de girar pudiera ponerse de pie y recordar dónde estaba. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse, captó el destello de algo rojo en el suelo cerca de su mano. La estiró para recoger un alfiler de corbata, era de oro con forma de flor de lis y un rubí. Lo había visto antes en Nicholas LaFay. Su mente repentinamente volvió al presente, _oh Dios_ , Henriques Street, el Reaper… todo volvió de golpe, la chica, el miedo, las imágenes de sangre y mutilación, que eran peores que el mareo y dolor de cabeza. Se impulsó para levantarse y utilizó el edificio para apoyarse, miró calle abajo, esperando que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla…

Pero allí estaba ella, tumbada sobe su lado izquierdo, su vestido ensangrentado debido al profundo corte en su garganta. Un ramillete de helechos y rosas rojas prendido a su pecho similar al que había usado Elizabeth Stride. Alec trastabilló, temiendo que estuviera a punto de vomitar. El doble evento había comenzado, tenía que llegar a Mitre Square, tal vez, no sería demasiado tarde.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus despertó de un profundo descanso sin sueños, sobresaltado por la opresiva sensación de poderosa magia y olor a azufre. De pie junto a su cama estaba su padre, Asmodeus, una sonrisa perversa extendida por sus hermosos rasgos.

-“Enviando a tu lindo y pequeño Cazador de Sombras a terminar el trabajo, que encantador”

La mano de Magnus salió disparada hacia el otro lado la cama, confirmando lo que ya sabía. Alec no había regresado. Su corazón le martillaba en el pecho y con el aliento atorado en su garganta, gruñó- “¿Qué quieres?”- poniéndose lentamente de pie frente al Príncipe del Infierno.

-“Sólo decirte cuanta satisfacción me provoca esta aventura. Al principio me puso furioso que ese brujo advenedizo se atreviera a invocar al sirviente de mi señor, pero el caos resultante fue realmente entretenido, casi sentí pena cuando devolviste al Reaper. Así que puedes imaginar mi alegría cuando descubrí que habría una segunda ronda y, esta vez, no estás en forma para intervenir”- la hueca risa de Asmodeus resonó alrededor de la pequeña habitación y pareció filtrarse dentro del alma de Magnus, llenándole con una abrumadora sensación de desesperación. Sin embargo, consiguió mantenerse de pie hasta que el demonio regresó a sus dominios en una nube de humo negro, con destellos de luz.

Asmodeus siempre había tenido un gusto por lo dramático, pensó Magnus amargamente. Salió de la habitación llamando a Morag, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la sanadora sacara la cabeza de su habitación, parecía medio dormida y completamente despeinada.

-“Magnus, ¿qué demonios ocurre?”- exclamó mientras se acercaba a su lado y lo rodeaba con el brazo, proporcionándole apoyo y consuelo.

Magnus tardó en encontrar su voz, primero necesitaba sacar de su mente las horribles imágenes de su reciente visita- “Alec”- dijo con urgencia- “Él no ha vuelto del club, ¡ya debería haber estar aquí!”

Morag frunció el ceño, preocupada- “Vístete y trae algo de Alec, haré un hechizo de rastreo”

Ella era muy consciente de lo inútil que sería tratar de disuadir a Magnus de que la acompañara, así que, sin decir más, fue a prepararse. El sentido de poder hacer algo pareció revitalizar a Magnus y también volvió a su habitación haciendo un rápido trabajo al vestirse y agarrar uno de los suéteres favoritos de Alec, gris y lleno de agujeros. Casi por instinto llevó la prenda a su rostro, percibiendo su aroma y los recuerdos amenazaron con abrumarlo. No se podía permitir distraerse, así que apartó esos pensamientos mientras regresaba apresuradamente al salón.

Morag lo esperaba con el pentagrama ya dibujado en el suelo, lista para hacer el hechizo. Tomó el suéter que le llevó Magnus, lo colocó en el centro y comenzó el encantamiento. Magnus vio que una imagen comenzaba a formarse; Alec de rodillas, las manos sosteniendo su cabeza como si sintiera dolor. Entonces la imagen adquirió nitidez y horrorizado se dio cuenta que sabía dónde estaba Alec, él mismo había estado allí antes, ‘ _¡oh Dios mío, no! ¡Mitre Square!’_

Morag dejó que la imagen se desvaneciera; ella también reconoció la ubicación- “Abriré un portal”- dijo mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Magnus. Él sólo asintió en respuesta sin confiar en su propia voz. La sanadora se apresuró a abrir el portal y un minuto después estaban en la plaza.

Magnus se acercó a Alec que estaba de rodillas balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sujetándose la cabeza, parecía perdido en las horribles imágenes dejadas por la presencia del Reaper. Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurando palabras de consuelo, permitiendo que la pequeña cantidad de magia que pudiera reunir lo calmara y protegiera de los efectos del demonio.

Morag se acercó a la chica tumbada de espaldas a corta distancia. Ella sabía que era demasiado tarde para cualquier ayuda que pudiera ofrece, pero su instinto era abrumador. La víctima del Reaper era una joven mundana vestida para salir de noche. Su garganta había sido cortada, y su cuerpo mutilado de una manera que hizo a Morag, sanadora experimentada, sentir temor de vomitar. Con los hombros temblando, se volvió y se acercó a Magnus y Alec.

-“Se llamaba Caroline”- dijo Alec en voz baja- “Es la chica que vi con Emeris Westfalin la otra noche”

-“Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella”- dijo Morag con suavidad- “Será mejor que regresemos a mi casa antes de que llegue la policía mundana”- dicho eso, se volvió hacia la pared de ladrillo frente a ella y abrió un portal directamente a su sala de estar.

Magnus ayudó a Alec a ponerse de pie y mantuvo su brazo fuertemente alrededor del Cazador mientras pasaban por el portal hasta la cómoda habitación y se derrumbaron en el sofá más cercano.

Morag fue la primera en recuperarse; se dirigió rápidamente a Alec tomando su cabeza gentilmente en sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos- “Hmm, justo como pensé, tienes una conmoción. No se necesita demasiada magia para arreglarte”

Alec sintió el familiar zumbido de la magia a través de él, y su palpitante dolor de cabeza comenzó a retroceder. Se sentía extraño al tener una magia, que no fuera la de Magnus, corriendo por su cuerpo curando las heridas, y era aún más extraño poder sentir la diferencia. Tal vez la intimidad compartida con Magnus significaba que podía experimentar la magia de su amante como una extensión única de su propio ser- “G–gracias”- dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a Morag.

-“No hay problema, voy a prepararnos a todos una taza de té caliente, entonces podremos hablar de lo que acaba de suceder”- dijo ella, y salió de la habitación.

Magnus, quien había permanecido extrañamente en silencio hasta ese momento, se volvió para mirar a su prometido- “Alec, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensado, podrías haber sido asesinado? Dijiste que irías a Pandemonium si no me hubiera despertado…”- Magnus se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describir lo mucho que se había asustado.

-“Lo lamento, Magnus. No salí con la intención de encontrar al Reaper. Ni siquiera se suponía que hubiera otro asesinato durante 21 días, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estaba saliendo del club, vi a Augustus Blackwell meterse en un altercado con una joven mundana. Parecía estar siguiéndola, y sólo quería asegurarme de que ella estaba a salvo. Lo seguí hasta cerca de Henriques Street, pero luego lo perdí en la niebla”- Alec cerró los ojos respirando hondo como si tratara de prepararse para revivir los horribles acontecimientos de la noche- “Empecé a sentir, lo que sólo puedo suponer eran los efectos del Reaper, ya que apareció en el extremo opuesto de la calle con una muchacha, tenía que intentar detenerlo. Magnus, soy Cazador de Sombras, es lo que hago. Antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente, alguien me golpeó por detrás”

Alec se estremeció como si tratara de disipar los sentimientos de horror que habían acompañado a su primer contacto con el Reaper- “No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando llegué, supe que el doble evento había comenzado y tenía que llegar a Mitre Square”- dijo pasando las manos sobre su rostro para luego mirarlo impotente.

Magnus encontró su enojo superado por la preocupación mientras lo abrazaba una vez más. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojado; después de todo, él había ido a enfrentar solo al Reaper y Alec estaría en todo su derecho de reclamarle. Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, hasta que Morag entró en la habitación con una bandeja de té.

Mientras bebían el té caliente, discutieron los acontecimientos de la noche. Era obvio para todos que algo había cambiado drásticamente, que el doble evento ocurriera justo después del segundo asesinato significaba que ya no podían tomar los crímenes originales como un modelo.

-“La chica, Caroline”- dijo Alec- “Estaba con Westfalin en Pandemonium la otra noche, y creo que también lo esperaba esta noche. Pensé que ella podría ser la quinta víctima, como Mary Kelly, pero ahora está muerta y el doble evento se adelantó”- Alec negó con la cabeza como si no supiera que otro giro podría tomar esta pesadilla.

-“Tendremos que hablar con él lo antes posible. No puede ser una coincidencia que conociera a dos de las víctimas”- comentó Magnus.

-“Yo diría que una entrevista con Nicholas LaFay y Augustus Blackwell también sería necesario”-agregó Morag.

Alec asintió mientras sacaba el alfiler de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en la mesa de café frente a ellos- “Encontré esto cuando llegué a Henriques Street”- Magnus recogió el pasador y lo estudió como si pudiera decirle todo lo que deseaba saber. Luego suspiró y volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-“Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco”- dijo Morag, ahogando un bostezo- “No hay nada más que podamos hacer, al menos por unas horas”

Alec se levantó y a Magnus con él- “Parece una buena idea”- dijo viendo cómo Magnus parecía agotado y recordando que todavía se estaba recuperando de las heridas que recibió. Colocando su brazo alrededor del brujo, lo guio fuera de la habitación hasta la cama.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

Después de lo que parecieron unos pocos minutos, pero en realidad fueron cuatro horas, Alec se sentó y adormilado se frotó el rostro. Magnus estaba acurrucado junto a él y lo único que deseaba era descansar y abrazar a Magnus por el resto del día. Sin embargo, tenían trabajo por hacer y el tiempo era esencial. Al salir de la cama, Alec se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Morag ya estaba allí y una jarra de café caliente lo esperaba en el mostrador.

-“Buen día, Alec”- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su café- “¿Dormiste bien?”

-“Sí, pero no lo suficiente”

-“¡Ni me lo digas!”- respondió Morag con una sonrisa- “Tengo algunos pacientes que ver esta mañana mientras tú y Magnus visitan al Gran Brujo. Vigila a Magnus, él todavía necesita descansar para recuperarse de sus heridas y anoche hizo un gran esfuerzo”

-“Lo haré”- contestó Alec mientras tomaba dos tazas y preparaba un café para él y otro para Magnus.

-“Buena cacería”- le dijo Morag cuando Alec recogió las bebidas y se dirigió al dormitorio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Morag lo trataba como el guerrero que era, no algo precioso y frágil como a veces hacía Magnus. Sin embargo, siendo totalmente honesto, su amor por él a menudo resultaba en un comportamiento similar cada vez que pensaba que el brujo estaba en peligro. Magnus estaba empezando a moverse cuando entró en la habitación, así que colocó las tazas en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-“Buenos días, amor, te traje un poco de café”- dijo besando tiernamente la frente de su novio. Alec reorganizó las almohadas detrás de Magnus para poder apoyarlo hacia atrás y le entregó una de las tazas.

Magnus bebió un trago de café agradecido, tratando de deshacerse de la brumosa sensación en su cerebro, iba a necesitar de todo su ingenio para cuando encararan a Emeris. Magnus levantó la mirada para encontrar a Alec observándolo atento- “Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado”- dijo respondiendo a la preocupación en su mirada.

Magnus se sintió mareado al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Alec anoche. Nunca quiso que su novio tuviera una experiencia de primera mano con el Reaper, aunque sabía que tratar de mantenerle al margen no había sido lo correcto. Se dio cuenta de que, si tuvieran alguna posibilidad de poner fin a esta terrible situación, tendrían que trabajar en equipo. Magnus era más fuerte con Alec a su lado.

 

 

 

~~***~~~

 

 

 

Menos de una hora después, Magnus y Alec se encontraban en la residencia del Gran Brujo, esperando ser conducidos a su despacho. Alec le dirigía miradas de soslayo tratando de evaluar cómo se sentía, pero la cerrada expresión de Magnus no demostraba nada. La habitación en la que entraron tenía altísimos estantes flanqueando tres paredes, hermosos libros encuadernados en piel, que parecían estar sólo de adorno, llenaban los estantes.

Emeris Westfalin levantó la vista de su escritorio, cuando Magnus y Alec ingresaban a la habitación, con una mirada de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro- “Magnus, esto es inesperado. Me alegro de verte en pie”

Magnus ignoró las formalidades y fue directamente al punto- “¿Emeris, sabes que anoche el Reaper mató a dos chicas más?”

-“¡Magnus, no de nuevo!”- lo interrumpió el Gran Brujo- “¿No puedes olvidar esta tontería del Reaper?”- dijo sin ocultar su exasperación.

-“¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Mary Kelly?”- preguntó Magnus a su vez.

-“¿Mary Kelly?”

-“No Emeris, sólo no! Ella fue la última de las víctimas originales del Destripador y tú la conocías, la llevaste contigo a la reunión del Coven en París. Ni siquiera intentes fingir que no la conocías”

-“Bien, y qué si la conocí, eso no tuvo nada que ver con su asesinato. Terminamos meses antes de que la mataran”- dijo Emeris mirando a Magnus- “¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y acusarme de ocultar información?”- el Gran Brujo se levantó de su silla, las manos apretadas en un puño y el ceño fruncido.

-“¿Entonces, supongo es una coincidencia que otra chica con la que estabas involucrado muriera anoche, Caroline?”- preguntó Alec tranquilamente, mirando detenidamente al Gran Brujo mientras asimilaba la noticia.

El color se drenó del rostro de Emeris Westfalin al entender lo que Alec había dicho- “Caroline... ¡Oh Dios, no! Se suponía que anoche me reuniría con ella en Pandemonium, pero hubo una reunión de emergencia con los Hombres Lobos. No pude encontrar a Nicholas, así que tuve que asistir”- se dejó caer en la silla, como si sus piernas ya no sostuvieran su peso, y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-“Emeris”- dijo Magnus con más suavidad- “Es hora de dejar de negar la verdad sobre el Reaper. Alguien lo está convocando y necesitamos detenerle”

Alec dio un paso adelante, y colocó sobre el escritorio el alfiler de rubí que había encontrado en la escena del crimen. Emeris lo miró interrogante.

-“Encontré esto cerca del cuerpo de la primera víctima”- dijo Alec en voz baja, observando atentamente cualquier reacción extraña de su anfitrión.

-“Nicholas todavía tiene uno de estos, creo”- dijo Emeris, recogiéndolo con cautela como si fuera venenoso.

-“¿Y tú no?”- preguntó Alec.

Emeris Westfalin pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento, como si las sombras de su larga vida estuvieran moviéndose, llamándolo de nuevo a un tiempo remoto- “No, le di el mío a Mary Kelly cuando se marchó de París para volver a Londres. Cassandra se iba a reunir conmigo para hacer un viaje por el continente. Sospecho que Mary lo empeñó en algún momento. Perdimos contacto”- La imagen de una chica delgada, el cabello oscuro y risueños ojos azules bailó a través de la mente de Westfalin, y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. _¡Fantasmas, nada más que fantasmas! ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?_

Alec no dijo nada. No había pruebas de la veracidad de lo que afirmaba el Gran Brujo, pero de alguna manera no podía pensar que un hombre tan superficial y amante del placer sintiera algo, acerca de cualquier cosa, con la intensidad suficiente para convocar a un demonio Reaper.

-“Emeris”- dijo Magnus rompiendo el silencio- “Sabes que esto tiene que parar, danos tu autoridad para cuestionar a los Brujos de Londres, ayúdanos a poner fin a este horror. No adoptaste ninguna medida la primera vez, ¡hazlo ahora!”

Emeris Westfalin miró a Magnus con resignación- “No puedo creer que alguien aquí haga algo como esto, o que de alguna manera esté conectado conmigo personalmente. Haré lo que me pides”- chasqueó los dedos y conjuró un pergamino oficial- “Esto es toda la autoridad que necesitas”- con eso se apartó de ellos y miró por la ventana, un movimiento con el que Magnus interpretó que la entrevista había terminado. Él y Alec salieron de la oficina sin decir nada.

Alec sabía que aún necesitaban hablar con Nicholas LaFay, pero dando una mirada al pálido rostro de Magnus, decidió que el ayudante del Gran Brujo podría esperar. Mejor llevaría a Magnus a casa de Morag, por lo que se detuvieron en un pequeño café para almorzar y luego se dirigieron al hogar de la sanadora.

-“Vamos, Magnus, necesitas descansar”- dijo Alec mientras lo guiaba al cuarto de huéspedes- “Morag y yo hablaremos con Augustus Blackwell y luego volveré a casa de Westfalin para interrogar a LaFay”

A Magnus no le agradó mucho la idea, pero sabía que no sería muy útil en este momento y tuvo que conformarse con la promesa de que Alec tendría cuidado.

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Esperando a Morag en el salón, Alec se encontró pensando en su casa, deseando que Jace estuviera aquí. Echaba de menos a su parabatai, especialmente en situaciones tan inciertas y peligrosas, y con Magnus todavía mal. Él y Jace siempre cuidaban la espalda del otro, lo cual sería muy reconfortante en este momento. También se dio cuenta de que su familia ni siquiera sabía sobre su compromiso. Él y Magnus habían decidido contarles en persona y no habían esperado quedarse tanto tiempo en Londres. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de reorientar su pensamiento a lo más inmediato mientras Morag entraba en la habitación.

-“Esto no debería llevarnos mucho tiempo, luego volveré aquí y cuidaré a Magnus mientras localizas a LaFay”- dijo Morag- “Tenemos la autoridad del Gran Brujo para cuestionar a cualquier persona que creamos necesaria, tal vez ahora podremos obtener algo de información”


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

Alec y Morag prefirieron tomar un taxi a la casa de Augustus Blackwell, en el West End. El brujo los recibió en la puerta y los condujo a un pequeño salón. La habitación era bastante sofisticada, decorada con un papel tapiz floreado y pesados muebles mullidos. Oscuras cortinas de terciopelo llegaban hasta el suelo, cubriendo las ventanas de marco blanco. Era una habitación bastante femenina y Alec se preguntó si reflejaba el gusto del dueño actual, o uno anterior.

Augustus Blackwell, quien parecía muy poco emocionado al verlos, hizo un gesto hacia el sofá y les indicó que debían ir al punto de su visita. Ni Alec ni Morag se sentaron.

-“También me alegro de verte, Augustus”- dijo Morag con dulzura ignorando los modales bastante hoscos del otro brujo.

-“¿Por qué estás aquí Morag, no necesito un sanador?”- preguntó Blackwell en un suspiro molesto.

-“Alec y yo estamos investigando los recientes asesinatos de jóvenes mundanas”- dijo Morag cuidadosamente

-“¿Eso qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo?”- gruñó el brujo mirando con dureza a Morag.

-“¡No te pongas de histérico, Augustus! Hablaremos con varios brujos sobre estos asesinatos porque están relacionados con demonios. Emeris Westfalin nos ha dado la autoridad para hacerlo”- dijo ella, y le tendió el documento oficial que el Gran Brujo les había dado a Magnus y Alec aquella mañana.

-“Así que ese tonto Westfalin por fin ha reconocido que alguien convocó a un demonio Reaper”- escupió Augustus mirando el documento en la mano de Morag- “Supongo que lo siguiente será que quiera llamar a la Clave para manejar el asunto”

Alec se sorprendió. Pensó que Augustus, al igual que Westfalin, había desestimado las preocupaciones de Magnus sobre los asesinatos, prefiriendo creer que era el trabajo de algún mundano loco. Ahora parecía que Blackwell lo supo todo ese tiempo, lo había descubierto antes y no hizo nada al respecto.

-“¿Desde cuándo sabes que se trataba de un demonio Reaper?”- preguntó Alec avanzando, su voz era dura y exigente.

Augustus Blackwell dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, incapaz de recurrir a su habitual sarcasmo, intimidado por la presencia del joven Cazador de Sombras- “D–desde el segundo de los crímenes originales”- balbuceó intentando desesperadamente recuperar un poco de control sobre esa entrevista.

-“Anoche te vi afuera de Pandemonium, estabas discutiendo con una chica mundana que más tarde terminó muerta en Henriques Street, ¿cómo explicas eso?”- presionó Alec con más fuerza tratando de mantener a Blackwell descolocado.

-“¿Y qué con eso? Ella no era más que una tonta golfa y muy viva cuando la vi por última vez”- gruñó Blackwell.

-“¿Te rechazó?”- preguntó Morag suavemente, disfrutando de la expresión de incomodidad en la cara de Augustus Blackwell.

-“Encontré esto en la escena de uno de los crímenes ayer por la noche”- dijo Alec y abrió su mano para mostrarle a Augustus el alfiler de rubí- “¿Lo has visto antes?”

-“Sí, por supuesto”- dijo Blackwell mirando con curiosidad el alfiler- “Tengo uno igual, un recuerdo de la reunión del Coven en París”- alzó la mano como para agarrarlo, pero vio el peligroso brillo en los fríos ojos azules y la dejó caer apresuradamente. Sin otra palabra salió de la habitación, volviendo momentos después con un alfiler idéntico.

La breve interrupción pareció haberle ayudado a recuperar algo de su desagradable arrogancia. Alec pensó que podía detectar olor a brandy en el aliento del hombre, y sospechaba que su renovada confianza era de la variedad líquida.

-“No sé por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío preguntándome acerca de esto”- dijo Blackwell, parecía indignado de que alguien se atrevería a considerarlo un sospechoso.

-“Ciertamente eres un brujo bastante poderoso para convocar un Reaper, y tú lo sabes, Augustus”- respondió Morag con frialdad.

-“Sí”- respondió Blackwell sonriendo- “Pero no lo bastante estúpido”

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“Siempre hay un precio por convocar a los sirvientes de Lucifer”- dijo Blackwell, de repente menos arrogante- “Ningún brujo en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a hacer un trato así”- continuó con un estremecimiento involuntario antes de mirar de nuevo a sus invitados y decir- “Si no tienen más preguntas, soy un hombre ocupado”

Alec, sin embargo, no había terminado con Blackwell- “Si todo este tiempo supiste lo del Reaper, ¿por qué nunca dijiste o hiciste algo para detenerlo?”

-“¿Por qué debería? Era el trabajo del tonto de Westfalin, y sabía sin ninguna duda que, cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, la necesidad de un nuevo Gran Brujo de Londres sería evidente. He estado diciéndole al Coven durante años que él es una desgracia y debería ser reemplazado”

-“¿Por quién? ¿Por ti?”- exclamó Morag con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

-“Déjame ver si entiendo esto”- dijo Alec entrando en el espacio personal de Augustus Blackwell, otra vez, y mirando al hombre desde arriba- “¿Permitiste que asesinaran a mundanos inocentes para que el Gran Brujo se viera mal frente al Coven?”- Alec no esperó una respuesta, sino que se volvió y le dijo a Morag- “Terminamos aquí”

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

Aunque era media tarde y el sol todavía brillaba en el cielo, ninguna luz o calor parecía penetrar en la oscuridad de la fría habitación. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el suave golpeteo de una pluma contra el borde del gran escritorio de roble, _tap, tap, tap…_

 

_¡Falta poco! Mi perfecto, perfecto plan; pronto será el momento de llamarle, a mi sirviente, a mi Reaper. Esos tontos no saben nada, piensan que pueden detenerme, controlarme, no conocen mi poder. Es tu turno Magnus, tú serás la quinta víctima, casi tan importante como Mary y Caroline. Pensaste que otra vez podrías ser mejor que yo, pero no lo permitiré, sentirás el cuchillo afilado de mi Reaper mientras muerde profundamente en tu carne reticente. Observaré como empiezas a gritar al darte cuenta de que siempre he estado un paso delante de ti, el gran Magnus Bane. Verás mis manos cubiertas en tu sangre vital y sabrás que me vanaglorio en tu destrucción. Una vez que estés muerto veré a mi Reaper arrancar la carne de tus huesos, dispersar tus órganos alrededor de la habitación y borrar esa rostro hermoso y arrogante. Me aseguraré de que tu patético pequeño Cazador de Sombras sea el primero en ver mi última obra maestra, antes de que él también se enfrente a mi Reaper. Tendré mi justicia, mi venganza; reclamaré lo que es mío, lo que siempre ha sido mío._

 

 

El golpeteo de la pluma se detuvo. Un pentagrama fue cuidadosamente dibujado en el suelo de madera y las velas negras se encendieron con el chasquido de sus dedos. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cargada de energía oscura y poderosa, nacida de la malicia y la locura. Palabras suaves y lentas, fueron repetidas rompiendo en el silencio, un encantamiento que crecía en volumen hasta que las palabras fueron gritadas y el tufo de magia negra comenzó a girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj en el centro del pentagrama.

Fuera del tornado de poder tan oscuro como la medianoche una forma comenzó a emerger, de apariencia humana pero oscura y siniestra en sensación. La figura de un hombre alto y de complexión poderosa tomó completa forma. Llevaba un negro abrigo largo y sombrero de copa que hacía sombra a la parte superior de su rostro, de modo que sólo pudieran verse los brillantes ojos rojos. El sonido de un gruñido bajo y retumbante fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un rugido de fuerza tremenda rompiendo el silencio en la habitación, mientras el demonio se movía amenazadoramente hacia su invocador.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec y Morag compartieron un taxi de regreso a casa de ella, desde allí Alec seguiría hasta el hogar del Gran Brujo. Durante el viaje hablaron en voz baja sobre la entrevista con Blackwell, él expresó su impresión general de que, aunque Augustus Blackwell era un poderoso brujo, era demasiado cobarde para haber invocado un Reaper; en su opinión eso sólo les dejaba Nicholas LaFay, y por supuesto a Emeris Westfalin, como posibles sospechosos. Alec tendía a estar de acuerdo con la opinión de Magnus, que el Gran brujo amante del placer parecía un asesino improbable, pero tampoco había evidencia tangible para descartarlo.

-“Alec, tendrás cuidado cuando interrogues a Nicholas LaFay”- le dijo Morag mientras salía del taxi- “Ojalá pudiera ir contigo”

-“Lo haré, solo cuida a Magnus por mí. Volveré tan pronto como pueda”- respondió Alec dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Alec se apoyó en el asiento mientras el automóvil se alejaba de la acera y dejó que sus pensamientos pasaran a temas más agradables; su compromiso con Magnus, llegar a Nueva York cuando este horrible asunto se terminara; la planeación de su pequeña e íntima boda. Parecían haber pasado tan solo unos minutos cuando se detuvieron frente a la residencia del Gran Brujo. Alec le pagó al conductor y observó un poco melancólico como se alejaba. Se alegraría cuando terminara la entrevista y pudiera regresar a Magnus.

Lo guiaron a la oficina de Emeris donde encontró al Gran Brujo y su ayudante discutiendo algún asunto. Westfalin pareció un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Ignorando su oferta, Alec se volvió hacia LaFay.

-“Magnus y yo estamos investigando los recientes asesinatos de mundanas en East End. ¿Me gustaría saber por qué estabas en Pandemonium anoche?”- estaba en la naturaleza de Alec ser franco, incluso contundente, y no vio ninguna razón en particular para tratar a LaFay con guantes de seda.

-“¿Cómo te atreves?”- soltó Nicholas levantándose de un salto, estaba enfadado e irritado de que este presuntuoso Cazador de Sombras cuestionara sus actividades. No se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Westfalin, quien sólo se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, al parecer tan ansioso por escuchar su respuesta como Alec.

-“Nicholas, le he dado a Magnus y Alec mi autoridad para interrogar a cualquier brujo de Londres sobre este asunto, y espero que lo acates”- dijo el Gran Brujo con frialdad.

Si Alec pensaba que LaFay estaba enojado antes, no se comparaba en nada a la torva mirada que ahora surcaba su rostro- “Estaba bebiendo un trago, no debería tener que justificar mi paradero contigo”- le gruñó a Alec.

Alec pensó que tal vez el comentario también estaba destinado a Westfalin, o al menos el veneno detrás de sus palabras. Se acercó a LaFay, adueñándose un poco en su espacio, indicando que no sería disuadido, ni intimidado por él, sin importar lo poderoso que fuera. A diferencia de Augustus Blackwell, LaFay no se estremeció y Alec pudo sentir la carga eléctrica de su magia en el aire mientras el brujo dejaba que la ira lo abrumara.

-“Esto fue encontrado en la escena de uno de los asesinatos la noche anterior”- dijo Alec abriendo la mano para revelar el alfiler de corbata- “Es tuyo, ¿verdad? Estuviste ahí, me derribaste”

LaFay palideció y su mano se dirigió involuntariamente a la corbata que llevaba, aunque parecía saber que no encontraría nada allí. Emeris Westfalin había visto el movimiento, igual que Alec, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras observaba fijamente a su ayudante.

-“¿De qué me estás acusando? ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que tuve algo que ver con estos asesinatos!”- casi le gritó LaFay.

Sin embargo, Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, el Gran Brujo se puso de pie destacándose sobre LaFay y le dijo con voz tranquila pero letal- “Si no estuviste allí, Nicholas, trae tu alfiler. De lo contrario responderás a sus preguntas, a la fuerza si es necesario”- era la primera vez que Alec tuvo una evidencia de lo temible que podía ser Emeris Westfalin.

Algo pareció romperse en Nicholas LaFay, miró al Alto Brujo y Alec casi pudo ver el enamoramiento del hombre volverse traición y odio- “Ah sí, estuve allí, y tú…”- dijo mirando a Alec con furia- “Deberías estar agradecido. Si no te hubiese derribado, el Reaper te habría añadido a sus matanzas de la noche”

Alec miró a Westfalin sólo para ver reflejada su propia conmoción, ante las palabras de LaFay, en el rostro del Gran Brujo.

-“¿Tú, Nicholas?”- él susurró- “¿Invocaste al asesino del Diablo?”

LaFay se volvió para mirar al Gran Brujo, sus manos cerradas en puños, su rostro retorcido de furia- “¡Estúpido tonto!”- gruñó- “¡Estúpido, tonto estúpido! ¡Todo lo que he intentado hacer es protegerte! ¡Protegerte de las consecuencias de tus propias acciones! Ahora has dado tu autoridad a los mismos que te destruirían”

-“¿De qué diablos estás hablando de Nicholas? Yo no tengo nada que temer de esta investigación. ¡Nunca, jamás, invocaría a un demonio Reaper!”

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

_La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada solo por los rescoldos moribundos de un exiguo fuego. Las paredes goteaban de sangre y en la cama estaba la ruina de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Tan paralizado estaba Magnus por el horror frente a él, que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la oscura y amenazante figura del monstruo empuñando un cuchillo acercándose en silencio…_

 

Magnus se despertó sobresaltado, un grito atrapado en su garganta y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Morag y no en aquella escuálida pensión en el East End de Londres. Respiró profundo varias veces tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-“Ya sientes los efectos de mi Reaper, ¿no es así, Magnus?”- dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante intentando ver quién era, pero las sombras oscuras de la tarde otoñal eran demasiado espesas.

-“¿M – Morag…?”


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿De qué diablos estás hablando Nicholas? Yo no tengo nada que temer de esta investigación. ¡Nunca, jamás, invocaría a un demonio Reaper!”

-“No, supongo que no. Nada te importa lo suficiente”- dijo LaFay amargamente- “Pero tu esposa lo haría”- su rostro adquirió una expresión oscura, casi complacida, como si estuviera contento de por fin tener la completa atención del Gran Brujo.

-“¡No seas absurdo!”- exclamó Westfalin- “Cassandra no es capaz…”

-“¿No sabes nada de lo que se esconde bajo ese bonito, complaciente e insípido exterior de tu esposa, ¿verdad?”- interrumpió LaFay, burlándose.

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor después de que LaFay soltó esas palabras. Alec miró al Gran Brujo, observándolo hundirse en su silla como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Su rostro estaba pálido de la impresión, pero luego se volvió hacia Nicholas y dijo en tono imponente- “Creo que mejor nos cuentas toda la historia, a menos que prefieras que traiga a la Clave”

Sin siquiera darle un vistazo a Alec, Nicholas LaFay habló directamente a Westfalin- “A diferencia de ti, me di cuenta desde el principio que Cassandra estaba desequilibrada, parecía tolerar tus infidelidades menores, pero su mente se torturaba cada vez que aparecía alguien con quien pasabas más tiempo, hasta que por fin decidió actuar. Ella es poderosa y escogió a un sirviente poderoso para librarse de cualquiera a quien te acercaras demasiado, Gran Brujo”

-“Si sabías lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué diablos no le dijiste a alguien, o intentaste detenerla?”- le interrumpió Alec consternado ante la idea de que había permitido la muerte de tantas.

Nicholas LaFay miró a Alec como si estuviera loco- “No seas ridículo, eran simples mundanas y no podía permitir que ese tipo de escándalo tocara al Gran Brujo”- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Nicholas, no”- exclamó el Gran Brujo con voz ronca por el horror y la impresión. Mirando al agotado y pálido rostro de Emeris, Alec sintió una pesadez en su corazón, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Westfalin habló de nuevo, esta vez su tono era firme y enojado- “Nunca quise o necesité de tu protección. Tú eres tan culpable de estos crímenes como si hubieras blandido el cuchillo, y serás tratado en consecuencia”

El tono enojado y arrogante del Gran Brujo pareció provocar una respuesta igualmente enfadada en su ayudante- “¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Yo soy quien hace el trabajo de tu posición!”- gruñó Nicholas LaFay- “Si no fuera que mí, limpiando el desastre de tu loca esposa, ¡ni siquiera serías el Gran Brujo!”

Con el rabillo del ojo, Alec captó el inicio de un movimiento, las chispas arremolinándose alrededor de las manos de LaFay, y rápidamente se interpuso entre el Gran Brujo y su ayudante. Sin previo aviso, una explosión de magia estalló enviando a Alec volando contra la pared con un ruido escalofriante. Westfalin murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles, entonces mágicas cadenas pesadas se envolvieron alrededor de LaFay, sujetando sus brazos e impidiendo cualquier uso de magia. El Gran Brujo se acercó a Alec y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó preocupado.

-“B–bien”- respondió Alec todavía un poco mareado por el impacto. Miró al hombre atado y su rostro retorcido de furia.

-“Lamentarás esto Emeris Westfalin”- gruñó LaFay diciendo el nombre como si fuera veneno en su lengua- “Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte fuera, como de costumbre. Ella iba a deshacerse de todos los problemas, incluyendo a esa molestia de Bane, y todo lo que tenías que hacer era lo único en lo que eres tan bueno, ¡ _nada_!”

-“¿Qué quiere decir con deshacerse de Bane?”- preguntó Emeris, acercándose a él, la magia crepitando amenazadoramente en la punta de sus dedos.

-“No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo ahora, su plan ya está en progreso. Fue bastante fácil quitar del camino a esa tonta curandera, una simple llamada de un cliente enfermo y listo. Bane será la ‘Mary Kelly’ de Cassandra esta vez”- dijo LaFay comenzando a reír, un amargo sonido hueco, demente, que resonó a través de la habitación.

Un leve movimiento proveniente de Westfalin y la risa cesó cuando Nicholas Lafay cayó al suelo inconsciente. El Gran Brujo se volvió hacia Alec y dijo en tono grave- “Vamos, debemos llegar a Magnus, abriré un portal a casa de Morag”

 

 

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

 

 

-“¿Morag ...?”- la voz de Magnus era poco más que un susurro.

-“Oh, no, no, no. Morag se ha ido y no regresará en horas, una llamada de emergencia de un cliente enfermo fue todo lo que necesit para deshacerme de ella”- Cassandra Westfalin caminó hacia la cama, riendo áspero, un sonido que irritó los oídos de Magnus y mando un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

-“¿Sorprendido, Magnus? ¿No pensaste que la pobre Cassandra tuviera el poder de convocar a un Reaper, o el cerebro para ganarle una batalla al gran Magnus Bane?”- dijo ella y una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaron con furia y locura.

Magnus hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, pero un leve movimiento de la mano de Cassandra y su magia lo inmovilizó en su lugar.

-“Oh Magnus, no debes moverte, estás en la posición perfecta para el próximo asesinato del Reaper. Esta vez sentirás su cuchillo en lugar de sólo soñar con ello”

Magnus sabía que no tenía mucha fuerza y que tendría que reunir toda la que le quedaba, un golpe era todo lo que sería capaz de convocar y necesitaba hacerlo bien. Necesitaba comprar algo de tiempo, distraerla un poco si podía- “¿Por qué, Cassandra, por qué necesitabas hacer todo esto?”- preguntó en voz baja como si estuviera realmente interesado, incluso impresionado.

-“Esas mujeres, Mary y Caroline, pensaron que podían tomar lo que era mío”- dijo ella- “Pensaron que yo no era nada, reemplazable. No supieron con quién estaban tratando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo vi todo Magnus, ¿lo sabías? Cuando convocas a un Reaper puedes ver su trabajo a través de sus ojos”- la mirada de Cassandra se tornó lejana y anhelante ante el recuerdo- “¡La sangre, Magnus! ¡Oh, la sangre!”- susurró ella empezando a reírse de nuevo.

En ese momento, Magnus advirtió que, en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, justo detrás de Cassandra se veía una nube de humo negro que comenzó a girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y crecer en fuerza.

-“Ya viene Magnus, ¿puedes sentirlo? ¡Él vendrá por ti!”- gritó ella.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus se estremeció cuando el Reaper empezó a tomar forma, imágenes de muerte y destrucción acudieron de la nada a su mente, lo que le hacía difícil concentrarse, y por Dios que necesitaba hacerlo. Empezó a imaginar los ojos de Alec, esos hermosos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado cuando conoció al joven Cazador de Sombras reservado y torpe. Ojos azules que cambiaban con su estado de ánimo, desde el brillante cielo azul de verano siempre que estaba feliz, hasta el tempestuoso azul grisáceo cuando estaba enojado. Ojos azules que aún tenían el poder de hipnotizarlo, atraerle y enfocarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Una súbita explosión de magia azul estalló cortando la contención de Cassandra y la enviaron volando hacia la pared. Magnus rodó rápidamente para salir de la cama, apenas evitando el movimiento hacia abajo del mortal cuchillo.

Temerosa de haber subestimado a Magnus y que logre escapar de ella, Cassandra emitió un furioso grito- “¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!”

Magnus ya se estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando el Reaper bloqueó rápidamente su ruta de escape. Sabía que no le quedaba mucha magia, romper el hechizo de Cassandra, lo había drenado, pero no iba a caer sin pelear. Quería tener la oportunidad, aunque escasa, de disfrutar una vida con Alec, y lucharía con todo lo que tenía para lograrlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Cassandra se movía, se apartó del camino repentinamente; su explosión de magia fue directo al Reaper en lugar de a su inicial objetivo. Oyó el rugido del demonio y lo vio volverse contra Cassandra, cuyo rostro palideció mientras luchaba por recuperar el control de su enorme sirviente, y finalmente lo consiguió segundos antes de que su cuchillo se volviera contra ella.

Con otro poderoso rugido, el Reaper se dirigió de nuevo hacia Magnus y él supo que no le quedaba nada para pelear. Vio la forma negra que se cernía sobre él, sintió la ráfaga de aire al levantarse el cuchillo, miró los ojos rojos y brillantes del asesino de Lucifer, y esperó la primera aguda puñalada del demonio.

De repente un torbellino de magia plateada se formó en una pared del dormitorio, de su centro dos figuras cayeron a la habitación. Alec con los reflejos de años de entrenamiento se lanzó entre el Reaper y Magnus apartando con un golpe el brazo del demonio y evitando que la mortal puñalada alcanzara al brujo.

-“¡Emeris no!”- gritó Cassandra cuando el Gran Brujo envió una explosión de magia hacia el Reaper, sacándolo de balance y dándole tiempo a Alec para tomar a Magnus en sus brazos y alejarlo de su alcance.

-“No tienes por qué estar aquí, mi siervo hará su trabajo, es por ti, todo por ti…”- exclamaba Cassandra, los ojos llenos de miedo y locura.

-“Cassandra, esto tiene que parar, enviaré a esta criatura de vuelta al infierno donde pertenece, después decidiremos la mejor manera de enmendar las cosas”- dijo el Gran Brujo en tono firme, lanzando otra explosión de magia color plata al Reaper y comenzó a pronunciar los encantamientos que desterrarían al demonio.

-“¡Noooo! No mi hermoso sirviente, mi Reaper, no debes, no debes”- se lamentó Cassandra, acercándose Emeris con la mano extendida, casi suplicando. El repentino movimiento distrajo al Gran Brujo el tiempo suficiente para que el Reaper ganara ventaja y su cuchillo se clavara en el hombro de Westfalin. La sangre brotó de la herida y el veneno del demonio socavó la fuerza restante de Emeris, quien intentaba desesperadamente enfocar su menguante poder en regresarlo al Infierno

El grito de Cassandra resonó por la habitación. Las manos de Alec estaban ocupadas con Magnus, por lo que sólo podía mirar impotente al Reaper mientras se preparaba para dar un golpe mortal. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ocurrir, Cassandra se interpuso entre su marido y el demonio, completando las palabras del conjuro que enviaría a Reaper a su verdadero amo. Hubo una enorme oleada de poder a medida que la inmensa forma del demonio se transformaba en un remolino de humo negro y desapareció

A medida que el denso humo se aclaraba, podían ver a un hombre guapo y sonriente de pie donde había estado el demonio; las manos levantadas en un aplauso, como si hubiera sido testigo de un espectáculo muy interesante.

-“¡Bravo a todos ustedes, no puedo recordar cuándo me divertí tanto!”

La inmediata tensión en el cuerpo de Magnus, fue todo lo que Alec necesitó para saber quién era su nuevo visitante, Asmodeus, Príncipe del Infierno. Instintivamente el joven Cazador de Sombras se movió para interponerse entre Magnus y su padre; protegiendo al hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Sonriendo, dijo Asmodeus- “Relájate Nephilim, tan decepcionante como puede ser, Magnus sigue siendo mi hijo y no he venido a recogerlo… esta vez. No, mi interés radica únicamente en esa dirección”- al decir las últimas palabras, se volvió con elegancia y señaló a Cassandra Westfalin con un dedo largo de uñas negras.

-“El Reaper ha sido devuelto. ¡No tengo asuntos contigo!”- gritó ella acercándose a Emeris, que había caído al suelo y estaba sangrando profusamente de su herida en el hombro.

-“Chica tonta, ¿de verdad pensaste que podrías robar al criado de mi Señor y que no habría consecuencias, ni precio a pagar?”- se rió Asmodeus un suave sonido sin alma y malvado que envió un escalofrió por la columna de Alec- “Realmente tienes que comenzar a leer la letra pequeña, y en este caso dice que cuando el Reaper es devuelto, perteneces a Lucifer”

-“Tonterías”- espetó Cassandra- “El Reaper ya fue enviado una vez, después de Mary Kelly, y no le pertenecí entonces”

Alec se maravilló ante el nervio de Cassandra Westfalin para enfrentarse de ese modo a Asmodeus. Dudaba que muchos brujos fueran tan valientes, o insensatos, estando en sus zapatos.

-“Por supuesto que no, querida, pero entonces no fuiste tú quien devolvió el Reaper la última vez, mi descarriado hijo lo hizo por ti”- la sonrisa de Asmodeus se ensanchó mientras observaba cómo sus palabras eran comprendidas- “Tengo planes para ti, querida, planes que incluyen una cierta recompensa por enviar al asesino de mi Señor tras Magnus. Él sigue siendo mi hijo después de todo y un padre nunca abandona la esperanza”

En ese momento, una Morag muy asustada irrumpió en la habitación, deteniéndose de golpe al contemplar la extraordinaria escena- “M–Magnus… ¿qué rayos?”

-“¿Rayos?”- rió Asmodeus- “Oh no, intenta un lugar mucho más caliente. Ahora, ya he desperdiciado el tiempo suficiente, ven conmigo, Cassandra”- al decir eso una nube de humo negro comenzó a girar, jalando a la bruja hacia él y creciendo en fuerza hasta que envolvió a los dos. No se oía nada sobre el rugido del tornado negro, sólo el chillido de Cassandra Westfalin, y luego desapareció.

Morag fue la primera en recuperarse, dirigiéndose a Emeris y empezando a sanar sus heridas. Miró por encima de su hombro a Alec- “¿Cómo está Magnus?”

-“Agotado, pero por lo demás bien”- respondió Alec.

-“Bien. Llévalo a la otra habitación y colócalo en la cama”- contestó Morag- “Necesito terminar con Emeris y luego te encontraré en el salón para que puedas decirme qué demonios ha sucedido”

Sin decir nada, Alec cogió en brazos a Magnus y lo sacó de la habitación. Sintió que Magnus se relajaba en su pecho y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Alec sabía que tardaría un poco en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en Londres, pero por ahora estaba agradecido de tener a Magnus de nuevo a salvo en sus brazos.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

 

Eran las primeras horas de la noche y el cielo ya se había profundizado en la oscuridad. Magnus y Alec estaban acurrucados en uno de los sofás mullidos que llenaban el salón de Morag. Un alegre fuego ardía en el hogar añadiendo calidez y suave luz a la cómoda habitación. Había una botella de vino asentada en la mesa de café junto a dos copas parcialmente vacías, mientras Magnus dejaba un rastro de besos suaves por la mandíbula y el cuello de Alec.

Los dos amantes habían pasado el último par de días recluidos en casa de Morag, la sanadora estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a Emeris Westfalin y a sus otros pacientes. Alec estaba seguro de que nunca se sentiría a gusto dejando a Magnus fuera de su vista de nuevo, y Magnus se aferraba al Cazador como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante. No hablaban mucho, perdidos en todas las demostraciones físicas de amor, necesidad y devoción, tal vez sólo era demasiado pronto para tratar de poner en palabras lo que había pasado.

Sorprendentemente, fue Alec quien hizo el primer intento de abrir las líneas de comunicación verbal- “M–Magnus, lo siento mucho, nunca debí haberte dejado solo”- tartamudeó el chico en voz baja mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al brujo.

-“No, Alec”- exclamó Magnus alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Alec- “No podías saberlo, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Si no hubieras llegado cuando lo hiciste, habría sido asesinado, tú me salvaste la vida”- Magnus procedió a tirar de Alec en un abrazo fuerte que sólo aflojó un poco cuando se hizo evidente que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Magnus lanzó un profundo suspiro; a pesar de su habitual facilidad con las palabras, había estado temiendo esta conversación. Durante años había cargado recuerdos terribles de su primer contacto con el Reaper, pero fueron los enfrentamientos con su padre lo que más le perseguían. Nunca había querido hablar con Alec sobre Asmodeus, ni hablar de que se conocieran.

Instintivamente, Alec pareció comprender la mirada atribulada en el rostro de Magnus y dijo- “Amor, no eres responsable por tu padre, ni eres como él”- su mano acarició suavemente la espalda del brujo mientras colocaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Un ruido repentino en la entrada los alertó del regreso de Morag, Magnus se levantó del sofá para tomar una nueva copa y verter un poco de vino, la extendió hacia la sanadora mientras ella entraba por la puerta del salón. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro al mirar la copa y la tomó con entusiasmo, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano. Magnus regresó al sofá y se acurrucó junto a Alec.

-“¿No son la viva imagen de felicidad domestica?”- musitó Morag mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-“¿Cómo está Emeris?”- preguntó Magnus un poco a regañadientes, parte de él quería quedarse en la comodidad del momento y no reconocer el drama aún los rodeaba.

-“Él está mejor, aunque tomará un tiempo para que se recupere por completo. Ha dimitido como Gran Brujo de Londres”- contestó Morag tomando otro sorbo de su copa antes de continuar- “Está hablando sobre retirarse al sur de Francia”

-“¿El Coven ha nombrado algún sustituto para él?”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec se puso rígido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Morag, temía que dijera que Augustus Blackwell había sido elegido. No podía imaginar al prepotente e intolerante Blackwell, como Gran Brujo, y su reciente encuentro sin duda provocaría tensiones en las relaciones con la Clave.

-“El Coven le ha pedido a Silas Boggle que intervenga, y me complace decir que ha aceptado”- les confió Morag, levantando una ceja cuando notó el alivio de Alec.

La sonrisa de Magnus se ensanchó ante sus palabras- “No pudieron hacer mejor elección, Silas puede no ser un brujo tan poderoso como Emeris, pero es lo bastante fuerte y, lo más importante, es un buen hombre”

-“¿Silas Boggle?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Es un viejo amigo mío de cuando vivía en Londres. Hablé con él recientemente, cuando estuviste en Edimburgo. Me ayudó a entender la situación y llegar a la ciudad con seguridad”- respondió Magnus

-“¿Qué le pasará a Nicholas LaFay?”

Magnus y Morag intercambiaron miradas antes de que Magnus respondiera a- “Él será enjuiciado por el Coven para decidir su castigo. Habrá una investigación formal, aunque no hay una verdadera duda de su culpabilidad. El Coven está muy disgustado porque ayudó a Cassandra y lo mantuvo todo en secreto en lugar de darles aviso. Cuál será con exactitud su castigo, no puedo decirlo, pero no será agradable”- Magnus se estremeció ligeramente y Alec apretó al brujo.

En un esfuerzo por aligerar el estado de ánimo, Morag se volvió hacia Magnus y sonrió- “Deben estar ansiosos por volver a casa y planear su boda. ¡Será todo un acontecimiento tanto para el Submundo como para la Clave! Si quieren alguna ayuda con la planificación, he organizado unos cuantos eventos muy grandes en Londres”

Los ojos de Magnus se alegraron ante la perspectiva, pero una rápida mirada al pálido y casi verde rostro de su novio lo llevó de vuelta a la tierra a toda prisa- “Estamos planeando una boda pequeña e íntima, Morag. Pero estoy seguro de que también habló por Alec cuando digo que no estaría completa sin ti”

La recompensa de Magnus fue sentir que el brazo de Alec apretaba su abrazo y sus labios suavemente acariciaban su oreja. Morag se echó a reír diciendo que seguramente estaría presente, y la conversación pasó a otros temas hasta que, por fin, miró a sus invitados y dijo- “Creo que ya me he recuperado lo suficiente de las actividades de mi día para abrir el portal y enviarles de vuelta a Nueva York”

Magnus asintió sonriendo con entusiasmo. Sabía que hablaba por ambos cuando le dio las gracias a Morag por su ayuda y su hospitalidad, pero estaban ansiosos por volver a su hogar en Nueva York; de regreso al loft, a sus amigos y familia, a Presidente.

El portal los sacó en medio de la gran sala de estar de su piso. Alec respiró profundamente disfrutando del aroma a sándalo y azúcar quemada que siempre significaba _su hogar_. Miró a Magnus fijándose en su sonrisa suave y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, y supo que la expresión del brujo se veía reflejada por la suya, _¡estaban en casa!_

Magnus tomó a Alec en sus brazos, sólo distrayéndose de besarlo por el repentino y ruidoso maullido de un pequeño gato esponjoso, frotándose alrededor de sus tobillos. Alec se rió mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Presidente Miau y lo acomodó en el hueco de su brazo. Magnus le rascó las orejas disfrutando el sonido de su ronroneo- “Ahora si se siente como casa”- dijo en voz baja, saboreando la vista de su novio con el pequeño gato cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Mañana le harían saber al mundo que estaban de vuelta, anunciarían su compromiso y empezarían sus planes para el futuro. Ahora sólo se tomarían un tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro y estar en casa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final de ‘Daga de la Mente’, muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aquí.

 

 

 

 

 

A pesar de que había sido entrada la noche en Londres, la diferencia horaria significaba que apenas era de tarde en Nueva York. Alec envió un mensaje a Izzy y Jace para que supieran que ya estaban en casa y los vería en el Instituto por la mañana. Luego se acurrucó en el sofá con Magnus donde pasaron las siguientes horas planeando su boda perfecta. Él quería una ceremonia tranquila en la pequeña capilla del santuario en el Instituto, sólo amigos y familiares cercanos. Sabía que Magnus querría una fiesta más espectacular después de la ceremonia y estaba de acuerdo, podrían incluir a todos sus amigos y asociados del Submundo, podrían tenerla aquí en su piso, como todas las famosas fiestas de Magnus.

Aunque grandes reuniones nunca serían su actividad favorita, Alec se había acostumbrado a las fiestas organizadas por Magnus y ya no le importaban tanto como durante las primeras etapas de su relación; en parte era porque estaba mucho más cómodo consigo mismo de lo que había estado en aquel entonces, y además porque había conocido a algunos amigos de Magnus y disfrutaba su compañía.

Mientras seguían hablando de a quien invitarían a la ceremonia, Magnus respiró hondo y preguntó- “¿Qué hay de tu padre?”

El brujo nunca había perdonado a Robert Lightwood por su renuencia a aceptar la orientación sexual de su hijo, y por lo duro que había tratado Alec como resultado. Pero aún era su padre y si el Cazador de Sombras quería invitarlo, apoyaría esa decisión.

-“Te diré que”- respondió Alec con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- “Tú no invitas a tu papá a la ceremonia y yo no invitaré al mío”

Magnus se rio y se inclinó para besar suavemente los labios de Alec- “¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?”- murmuró.

-“También te amo”- respondió Alec.

Cuando los besos comenzaron a profundizarse y las manos comenzaron a vagar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se trasladaran a la habitación dejando un rastro de ropa descartada con premura a su paso.

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaban acurrucados, Magnus le preguntó a Alec dónde quería ir para su luna de miel. Asombrado, Alec se apartó ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos- “Sabes que ni siquiera he pensado en eso. Definitivamente no quiero ir a Edimburgo o a Londres, eso seguro”

-“Como el clima aquí todavía estará frío en febrero, ¿qué dices de un lugar cálido?”- le preguntó Magnus a sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-“¿Tienes algo en mente?”- preguntó Alec con recelo.

-“¡Nueva Orleans!”- respondió de inmediato.

Alec lo pensó durante unos minutos. Nunca había estado en Nueva Orleans y siempre le había interesado su historia y exótica reputación. Una cálida pausa en medio del invierno también era muy tentadora- “¡Me parece perfecto!” dijo Alec, su sonrisa diciéndole a Magnus que estaba tan emocionado como él sobre este plan.

Justo cuando Alec se inclinaba para besar a Magnus, un zumbido les alertó de que alguien estaba en la puerta- “¿Quién podría ser en esta hora impía?”- gruñó Magnus- “No le he dicho a nadie que estoy de vuelta, por lo que no es un cliente”

Alec gimió- “Ayer les avisé a Jace e Izzy que estábamos en casa y que los vería en el Instituto esta mañana”- dijo besando a Magnus en la mejilla como disculpa. Saliendo de la cama, se puso sus jeans y una camiseta antes ir a abrir la puerta para sus hermanos.

-“¡Alec!”- gritó Izzy mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano en el momento en la puerta se abrió- “Te he extrañado muchísimo”- dijo abrazándolo fieramente.

-“Hey, hermano”- dijo Jace entrando después de Izzy, sonriendo al saludo entusiasta de su hermana- “No pude convencerla de que esperara, así que pensé que podríamos convencerlos de ir a desayunar en Taki's”

-“Parece un plan”- gruñó Magnus mientras entraba en la habitación con una bata de seda púrpura.

-“Sólo denos unos minutos para alistarnos”- dijo Alec soltándose de Izzy. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, ella notó el nuevo anillo en su mano izquierda y alzó la vista, sorprendida.

-“¿Es eso lo que creo que es?”- jadeó tomando la mano de Alec y examinando el anillo más de cerca.

-“¡Lo es!”- respondió Magnus antes de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo- “Tu hermano ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio. ¡Estamos comprometidos!”- dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a su prometido.

Izzy lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los dos- “¡Felicitaciones! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos”

-“¡Sí, felicitaciones!”- dijo Jace mirando fijamente a los brillantes ojos azules de Alec- “Estoy muy feliz por ambos”

-“Gracias, eso significa mucho”- respondió Alec, un ligero rubor en su rostro al colocar un suave beso casi posesivo en la mejilla de Magnus.

-“Ustedes dos, vístanse, hablaremos de los planes de bodas en Taki’s”- dijo Isabelle- “¡No puedo esperar a comenzar””

Cuando se apresuraron a terminar de vestirse, Alec no pudo evitar soltar un suave gruñido al pensar en Izzy como planificadora de su boda. Magnus, perfectamente consciente de la aversión de Alec a la fastuosidad, le susurró al oído- “No te preocupes, mi amor, esta boda irá como lo planeamos. Le pondré un freno a Isabelle si es necesario;

En un rato todos estaban en Taki’s hablando con entusiasmo acerca de los planes para la boda. Alec estaba impresionado de que Isabelle se tomara el tiempo para escuchar lo que querían, y parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan. Incluso se tomó la molestia de enviarle un mensaje a Maryse con las noticias- “Es mejor que tenga tiempo para digerir la información antes de hablar con ella”- dijo ella en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Alec, quien negó con la cabeza preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan madura.

Después del desayuno, Alec fue al Instituto a entrenar con Jace e Izzy. Magnus había decidido ir de compras y cuando terminara lo alcanzaría en el Instituto. Alec estaba deseando y temiendo el entrenamiento, habían pasado semanas desde que fue capaz de entrenar regularmente y sospechaba que sus hermanos no tendrían problemas para barrer el piso con él.

Cuando entró en la sala de entrenamiento, se encontró rodeado por tres Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes llamándolo con entusiasmo y dándole la bienvenida; Josh Cameron, su parabatai Ian McRae y la hermana de Ian, Shivy. A quienes había conocido durante su investigación de asesinatos en Edimburgo, estaba contento de verlos en el entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Maryse.

-“¿Magnus también está aquí?” -preguntó Shivy, ella había quedado muy impresionada por el llamativo brujo.

-“Vendrá un poco más tarde”- dijo Alec riendo entre dientes- “Pero ahora quiero ver cómo están todos ustedes”

Con esas palabras, los seis cazadores de sombras comenzaron una carrera de obstáculos, los tres mayores desafiando, corrigiendo y felicitando a los más jóvenes a medida que pasaban por la difícil rutina. Alec se alegró de ver que Jace había trabajado duro para asegurarse de que todos pudieran usar cualquier superficie para volar por los aires y sabían exactamente cómo aterrizar listos para el siguiente ataque.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Alec se dejó caer como marioneta sin hilos sobre el tapete más cercano, exhausto.

-“Estamos un poco fuera de forma, ¿eh?”- Jace sonrió burlón dando un patadita a la débil forma de Alec.

-“Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes”- gimió Alec- “Has hecho un gran trabajo con Josh, Ian y Shivvy”

Jace le sonrió con cariño a su hermano- “Son buenos chicos, y ha sido divertido tener más gente aquí en el Instituto”

-“¿Dónde está Clary esta mañana?”- preguntó Alec, dándose cuenta de que la novia de su hermano se había perdido el entrenamiento.

-“Su madre tiene una exposición de arte hoy y Clary la está ayudando a instalarla”- respondió Jace- “Se arrepentirá de haberse perdido tu regreso oficial al redil, pero me aseguraré de decirle en que lastimosa forma estás”

Alec se rió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el chillido de _‘Magnus’_ de Shivy le avisó que el brujo había llegado. Al entrar en la habitación, Magnus había sido abordado de inmediato por una excesivamente entusiasta Shivvy.

-“¡Shivvy, querida!”- exclamó Magnus- “Tranquila o me dejarás en el piso. ¿Es eso lo que le pasó a mi Alec?”

-“No seas tonto, Magnus”- dijo Shivvy riendo- “¡Está descansando del entrenamiento que Jace le dio!”

Magnus rió levantando a Shivvy y girándola mientras ella chillaba de alegría, antes de ir a donde Alec estaba tendido en el tapete y tender una mano para levantarlo. Cuando Alec se levantó de mala gana, Izzy se acercó para decirles que Maryse quería verlos tan pronto terminara el entrenamiento, así que después de una rápida ducha, él y Magnus se dirigieron a su oficina.

Maryse Lightwood, compuesta y severa, les dio la bienvenida. Magnus pensó que su mirada podría haber permanecido un poco más en el rostro de su hijo mayor, quizás buscando los cambios que los recientes acontecimientos pudieran haber escrito allí, o tal vez la señales del niño que había sido. El brujo negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido ponerse sentimental en lo que a Maryse se refería

-“Me alegro de que los dos hayan vuelto sanos y salvos”- dijo Maryse- “Y me gustaría transmitir las felicitaciones de la Cónsul Penhallow por el excelente trabajo que hicieron en Edimburgo y Londres”- vacilando ligeramente, añadió- “Entiendo también que otras felicitaciones más personales están en orden, por su compromiso”- Maryse se levantó de su escritorio y abrazó a su hijo, luego se volvió hacia el brujo diciendo- “Bienvenido a la familia, Magnus”

Antes de que el brujo pudiera responder, Maryse continuó- “Su boda será una ocasión importante, una señal de que los Acuerdos realmente están cambiando las cosas y son aceptados tanto por la Clave como por los Subterráneos. Tendrá que ser un asunto muy formal estarán presentes todos los agentes importantes de ambas partes”

Alec parecía atónito, su sueño de una pequeña ceremonia con sólo amigos cercanos y familia se volvía humo ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Cuándo él y Magnus se habían convertido en los íconos de los Acuerdos? Miró desesperado a Magnus, quien, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Alec, atrajo a su novio hacia sus brazos y susurró- “Está bien, no me importa cómo nos casemos siempre y cuando lo hagamos. Si esto es importante para los Acuerdos, podemos hacerlo, _juntos_ ”

Alec se apartó ligeramente para poder mirar a los ojos de Magnus- “Te amo tanto”

Una sonrisa rara cruzó los labios de Maryse al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo- “¿Qué dicen si todos vamos a cenar?”- preguntó ella- “¡Creo que tenemos mucho que celebrar!”


End file.
